Always Stay by Your Side (Sequel FOR YOU)
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Namja yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. KAISOO/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Always Stay by Your Side (Sequel FOR YOU)**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**) **

**_Others_**** EXO ****_Member_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. ****_Namja_**** yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang terletak di salah satu kawasan perumahan Ibukota Korea Selatan, seorang _namja_ tampak duduk termenung. Sesekali hembusan kuat terdengar darinya di sore hari itu. Manik kelam miliknya menatap hampa. Kumpulan bunga mawar dan hamparan rumput hijau bak permadani di hadapannya seolah tak berguna karena keindahan yang mereka miliki tak sanggup mengalihkan pikiran _namja_ mungil itu. Wajah manisnya begitu sendu. Duduk sendiri memeluk lutut. Mengabaikan hembusan angin yang terus menerpa tubuhnya yang ringkih.

"Setahun sudah…" lirihnya mendongakkan kepala kelangit. Lembayung senja yang menyapa kedua orbsnya semakin memantulkan kilau kepedihan visual itu.

"Kyungie…Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat masuk. _Hyung_ membuat coklat hangat." Seorang _namja_ tinggi tampak berucap sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ne, _Hyung_." Ujar sosok yang dipanggil Kyungie itu –singkat. Kemudian dengan perlahan berdiri dan segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, dimana _namja_ tadi telah menantinya dengan 2 gelas minuman _favorit_ mereka. Langkah _namja_ itu nampak sedikit tersendat-sendat namun tidak terlalu terlihat jika kita tidak memperhatikannya baik-baik. Kaki yang dulu sempat 'mati' itu sekarang sudah berfungsi kembali –walau belum sepenuhnya.

.

.

Ada yang bertanya tentang mereka?

Tidak usah ku jawab juga kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Ya. Masih dengan nama yang sama, sosok yang sama, jiwa yang sama, namun dengan kehidupan yang berbeda. Setidaknya, sejak setahun yang lalu.

**_Do Kyungsoo_**

Seorang _namja_ manis yang terperosok dalam keterpurukan hebat saat kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Setahun yang lalu.

**_Do Kyungsoo_**

Seorang _namja_ manis yang tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk hidup saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia kembali sendiri di dunia ini. Setahun yang lalu.

**_Do Kyungsoo_**

Seorang _namja_ manis yang sempat membenci kekurangan yang ia miliki sehingga tidak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Setahun yang lalu.

_Ne,_ Do Kyungsoo yang sama yang dulu sangat dicintai dan mencintai seorang Kim Jongin lebih dari apapun.

Dia tetap diberi kesempatan hidup hingga detik ini karena Tuhan menghendakinya. Tangan-tangan Tuhan kembali menyapa _namja_ manis itu dengan kebaikan-Nya. Seorang Polisi Mokpo yang waktu itu datang kerumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar menepatinya janjinya. Seminggu setelah Jongin di kremasi, dia membawa Kyungsoo ke Seoul untuk operasi mata.

Kyungsoo sempat menolak. Namun, dengan sabar Wu Yifan terus membujuk Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya, disinilah mereka sekarang. Di kota yang tidak pernah tidur di Korea. Yifan atau yang akrab di sapa Kris itu juga memutuskan pindah tugas ke Seoul. Alasannya adalah karena dia juga ingin mengobati kaki Kyungsoo.

Teman satu divisi Kris, Chanyeol, sempat merasa aneh dengan semua keputusannya. Berkali-kali sahabatnya itu menanyakan hal yang sama padanya, namun Kris hanya bisa menjawab, "Hatiku merasa aku harus melakukannya."

_Ne,_ benar-benar tidak logis. Namun sesungguhnya memang itu yang Kris rasakan. Saat pertama kali melihat kedalam mata hampa cahaya Kyungsoo, perasaan untuk melindungi dan menyayangi _namja_ rapuh itu begitu kuat. Meluap-luap dari dasar hatinya hingga mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari. Melihat tangisan Kyungsoo membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Mendengar isakan dari bibirnya membuat Kris serasa dirajam.

_Perasaan macam apa itu?_

Entahlah, hanya Kris dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_, tadi ada telepon dari Chanyeol _hyung_. Dia bilang ponselmu buang saja jika tidak pernah bisa dihubungi. Dia juga menyuruhmu untuk balik meneleponnya segera." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan coklatnya. Kris yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo terkekeh membayangkan raut frustasi sahabat "_gila senyum_" nya itu.

"Ponselku tadi memang sengaja kumatikan, _baby_. Ada rapat dengan para atasan. Biarkan saja jerapah itu mengamuk. Lain kali jika dia meneleponmu katakan saja salah sambung." Jawab Yifan masih dengan kekehannya.

"Kau ini, _Hyung_. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu disini, kau malah menertawakannya."

"Khawatir apanya? Paling dia hanya ingin bertanya tentang kado apa yang tepat untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun-nya bulan depan. Biasanya juga seperti itu."

"Mungkin dia merindukanmu, _Hyung_…."

_'Trrak'_

Kalimat Kyungsoo ini sukses membuat Kris menganga dan sendok kecil di tangannya terlepas. Rambut-rambut tengkuknya terasa meremang.

"Jangan mengucapkan hal menggelikan itu, Baby Soo. Aku merinding mendengarnya. Membayangkan si tiang itu berkata rindu padaku sungguh membuatku _ngeri_, kau tahu?

"Hahahahaha.."

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak seketika saat kalimat itu selesai. Menggelikan. Sungguh demi apapun, Kyungsoo juga membayangkan hal yang sama dengan yang Kris bayangkan dan itu membuatnya geli.

_'Set'_

"Eh?"

"Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa, Soo. Karena kau tidak pantas untuk bersedih."

"_Hyung_…."

Kyungsoo dan Kris terdiam. Hanya jemari pemuda jangkung itu yang terus bergerak membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo sedangkan raga mereka berdua kaku. Hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Naikkan barang-barangmu ke lantai 2. Setelah itu temui _Hyung_ di bawah."

"…"

"Ya! Kau tak mendengarku? Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu karena mulai saat ini akulah yang akan mengurusmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah minta kau untuk mengurusku."

Di rumah yang tepat berada di samping kediaman Kris dan Kyungsoo, terlihat 2 orang _namja_ muda yang tengah bersitegang. Sebenarnya aura pertengkaran itu tidak terlalu terasa, hanya saja kekakuan dan kecanggungan terasa kental sekali di antara mereka berdua. Kakak-beradik, Kim. Ya, kedua _namja_ itu saudara kandung yang menyandang marga Kim di depan nama mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" salah seorang dari mereka, Kim JoonMyeon, atau yang biasa di panggil Suho, bertanya penuh kegetiran pada _namja_ yang berstatus adiknya itu.

"Tidak bosankah kalian mengatur hidupku? Setelah ini apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan, _eoh_?" tanya _namja_ itu datar dan dingin. Sorot matanya penuh amarah pada sang kakak, dan jika semakin di amati akan tampak kilat kesedihan dalam _orbs _kelamnya.

"Kami tidak pernah ingin mengaturmu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!" ujar Suho sedikit meninggi. Dia sudah frustasi menghadapi adiknya ini. 15 tahun tidak bertemu dan tiba-tiba harus serumah, memang terasa sangat canggung. Namun, ini adiknya. Dia harus mengurusnya walau dalam kondisi apapun. Terlebih almarhum kedua orang tua mereka telah mengamanatkan si bungsu itu ke tangannya. Tapi adiknya tak mengerti. Dia hanya tahu jika hidupnya terkekang.

Memang. Itu benar. Dari kecil si bungsu itu telah di nobatkan sebagai pewaris _Nippon Kim Company_ –Perusahaan Keluarga Kim di Jepang– karena Suho si sulung sudah terlebih dahulu diamanahi mengurus perusahaan kakek-neneknya –_Orland Coorporation_– di Seoul. Si bungsu Kim itu tidak terima, namun dipaksakan hingga akhirnya dia membenci semua yang ada, termasuk keluarganya. 15 tahun hidup di Jepang, terpisah jauh dari Suho membuat mereka tidak memahami satu sama lain, dan…inilah tantangan yang harus Suho lewati. Dia harus bisa mendidik adiknya lebih baik lagi karena walaupun saat ini perusahaan NKC belum membutuhkan adiknya, namun tetap saja _namja_ yang terpaut 4 tahun dibawahnya itu adalah pewaris resmi perusahaan berlabel internasional itu. Nasib ribuan karyawan disana bergantung pada kebijakannya di kemudian hari.

"Kebaikanku? Kebaikan kalian! Bukan aku!" Ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada dingin yang menyakitkan hati Suho. Dengan tenang dia menarik koper menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, melewati tubuh Suho begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Suho memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tenang. Tangannya terkepal, namun ia tidak bisa marah lebih dari ini pada sang adik.

_'Dia butuh waktu'_

Itulah kalimat yang terus Suho _rapalkan_ dalam hatinya. Tugas Suho semakin berat. Entah cara apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk merobohkan dinding es dalam hati itu.

.

.

* * *

**22.00 KST**

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang sesungguhnya mereka rencanakan untukku? 15 tahun berlalu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kembali menginjakkan kakiku di kota ini. Aku muak! Appa, Eomma, semuanya tidak ada yang memikirkanku. Kukira aku akan mendapatkan kebebasan setelah mereka meninggal, ternyata….._

Aku menyayangi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Sungguh. Aku juga sayang pada _Hyung_-ku. Satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki. Jujur aku merindukannya. Sangat. Namun memikirkan hariku yang akan berjalan sama dengan kehidupan lamaku di Jepang membuatku kesal. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti mengaturku. Aku hanya ibarat boneka yang seeanaknya bisa mereka mainkan. Aku benci! Aku benci!

"Ternyata rumah ini punya halaman belakang. Bagus juga…" aku mengedarkan pandangan menelusuri setiap sudut halaman belakang rumah yang cukup luas. Suho _Hyung_ sepertinya merawat rumah ini dengan apik.

"Ahh, ada ayunan juga? Ckckck. Khas JoonMyeon sekali…." aku tersenyum sinis melihat benda bulat yang tergantung di sisi halaman. Sungguh kekanakan. Ternyata dia tidak pernah berubah. Tetap berjiwa anak-anak. _Hyung_ ku itu walau berusia 4 tahun di atasku, tapi entah mengapa terlihat seperti berumur di bawahku. Raut wajah kanak-kanak dengan _eyesmile_ lucu saat ia tersenyum, tubuh yang lebih pendek dariku dan kelakuannya itu. Sulit dipercaya jika dia _Hyung_ku.

Dulu aku sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin sekarang juga masih menyayanginya. Hanya saja, 15 tahun terpisah tanpa pernah bertemu membuatku canggung menghadapinya. Ada rasa takut dan…..segan…mungkin. Entahlah.

Aku terus menelusuri halaman itu hingga ke pagar pembatas. Oh, ternyata pagar batas ini hanya setinggi bahuku, dan dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas halaman belakang rumah sebelah. Pagar batas rumahku memang cukup tinggi, tapi pagar batas halaman rumah di sebelah ini lumayan rendah. Mungkin hanya sebatas pinggangku saja.

_'Kebun yang indah…'_ aku berucap dalam hati. Mataku terpaku menatap hamparan mawar yang menghiasi bagian sudut halaman itu. Di belakang jajaran rimbunan bunga-bunganya terdapat sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan air mancur di tengah-tengah. Aku berdecak kagum. Tak hanya bentuk rumahnya yang klasik, namun dekorasi halamannya juga benar-benar terlihat eksotis.

_'Eh? Siapa itu?'_ Sudut mataku menangkap sosok tubuh mungil yang duduk berselonjor di teras. Sosok itu menatap lekat kearah depannya namun terlihat…..sedih?

_'Diakah si pemilik rumah?'_

Tanpa sadar aku terus memandanginya. Entah mengapa, mataku seakan enggan berpaling dari sosok berpiyama biru yang duduk sendirian di sana.

_'Deg'_

Hentakan kuat sesaat menghampiri jantungku membuat denyutan yang terasa menyesakkan.

Sosok itu…

_Siapa?_

Sinar bulan malam hari ini membuatku bisa melihat jelas wajah dan….manik kelamnya yang indah. Sebersit rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak, membuatku ingin merengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di tubuhku membuatku ingin menyentuh dan melindungi tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

_'Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa…merasa…..begitu mengenalnya?'_

_'Siapa dia?'_

_'Mata itu?'_

_'Hei…mengapa kau menangis?'_

Segala pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam hatiku dan terhenti di tenggorokan, membuatku tercekat. Oksigen paru-paruku seolah lenyap, membuatku sulit bernafas. Tanpa sadar tanganku naik mencengkeram erat dada kiriku. Aku tersentak.

_'Siapa kau?'_

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara dan tepukan lembut mengembalikan kesadaranku kealam nyata. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Suho _Hyung_ berdiri di belakangku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak tidur?" Suho _Hyung_ kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Dengan malas aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, masuk kedalam rumah. Aku enggan menjawab kalimat-kalimat itu karena akan menambah emosiku padanya. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Walau bagaimanapun dia saudaraku dan aku menyayanginya. Sekilas aku melihat Suho _Hyung_ terdiam, kemudian ikut menyusulku masuk.

Sepanjang langkahku menuju kamar, aku terus memikirkan sosok yang tadi kulihat. Pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus berulang seperti kaset rusak di kepalaku. _Siapa dia?_

"Tidurlah, besok kau akan mulai masuk kuliah." Aku kembali mendengar suara Suho _Hyung_ sesaat sebelum aku menyentuh _handle _pintu kamar.

"_Ne._" jawabku singkat dan langsung menutup pintu kamar. Aku memang merasa harus tidur. Karena rasa _'kebosanan'_ besok pasti akan sangat menguras habis tenagaku. Saat memejamkan mata, paras sosok itu kembali menyapa. Membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. 'Hangat dan nyaman'. Membuatku tersenyum sebelum menyapa alam mimpi.

* * *

**_Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa berharganya dirimu. Kau indah. Melebihi apapun. Kedamaian yang kau bawa membuat siapapun terbuai. Kau berikan kehangatan pada semua orang yang kau temui. Kau suguhkan rasa nyaman bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkan kasihmu. Kau bagaikan malaikat. Yang tersesat dalam fananya duniaku._**

* * *

.

.

"Kau bisakan pergi sendiri? _Hyung_ ada rapat mendadak pagi ini. Jika kau ingin menggunakan mobilmu, kuncinya ada di atas lemari. Kau ambil saja."

"…"

"Kapanpun kau mau kau bisa menghubungi _Hyung_, dan…oh ya, nanti malam kita ada undangan makan malam. Di tempat sahabat baik _Hyung_. Kau jangan pulang terlambat, _ne_…"

"…."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Suho seolah berbicara dengan patung di meja makan itu. Sungguh suasana sarapan yang benar-benar membuat sesak siapapun yang melihatnya. Tidak ada senyuman dan canda tawa seperti pada umumnya. Hanya kecangguan dan kebisuan yang hadir sampai yang tertua memutuskan memulai percakapan. Namun, ternyata tetap tidak membawa perubahan apapun.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini. Hanya saja, perlu kau tahu, _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu."

"…"

"_Hyung_ pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

Suho melangkah gontai meninggalkan meja makan menuju pintu utama. Desahan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibirnya. Sungguh dia benar-benar bingung menghadapi adiknya saat ini. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Appa…eomma….?'_

.

.

* * *

Aku menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada dihadapanku. Entah kemana aku menuju, yang jelas saat ini aku benar-benar malas. Untunglah semua berjalan lancar di kampus baruku tadi. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah melarikan diri. Hufh~

_'Pukul 2 siang. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Pulang?' _

Malas

Kuputuskan untuk pergi mengikuti naluri hingga tibalah aku disini di sebuat tempat pemberhentian bis dengan sebuah papan peta besar menancap di belakangnya. Rute tempat-tempat wisata di Seoul.

Aku terpaku menatap peta itu. Kedua _orbs _ku menangkap satu tulisan yang membuatku tertarik. Sebuah tempat yang bagiku terasa menyenangkan jika pergi kesana.

_Hangang Park. _

Dan…._bingo! _Ternyata tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk pulang. Aku memang tidak membawa mobilku karena, yah, lagi-lagi aku malas. Walau aku tahu jalan mana yang harus kutempuh namun rasa malas mengalahkan segalanya. Lagipula di Jepang aku sudah terbiasa naik angkutan umum sehingga aku tidak terkejut saat harus berdesak-desakan dalam bis. Seperti saat ini, dalam perjalananku menuju _Hangang Park_. Tidak terlalu lama. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit aku sudah tiba di tempat itu.

_Hangang Park. _Tempat yang ternyata cukup ramai. Tempat yang banyak dijadikan kaum muda-mudi beraktivitas. Olahraga, bersepeda, bahkan berkencan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

_'Well. Not bad'_

Aku berjalan mengikuti alur jalan setapak. Melewati kumpulan _namja_ yang bermain basket. Beberapa orang yang bersepeda melintas di sisiku. Tak jarang, aku berhenti jika melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Seperti sekarang, aku melihat sebuah pohon Mapple cukup besar tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Daunnya yang mulai menguning terlihat indah. Aku tanpa sadar melangkah mendekat.

Pohon itu cukup besar, membuat tubuhku terlihat begitu kecil, tersembunyi oleh kayunya yang kokoh. Aku semakin mendekat, ingin menyentuhnya namun aku mengurungkan niatku saat sudut mataku menangkap helaian hitam yang bergoyang di baliknya. Perlahan aku mendekat dan aku melihat sesosok _namja_ tengah duduk santai di balik pohon itu. _Namja_ itu duduk beralaskan rumput dengan kedua telinga yang tertutupi headphone. Matanya terpejam.

_'D –dia….'_

_'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?' _

Aku tercekat saat mengenali sosok yang kini dapat kulihat jelas wajahnya.

_Namja itu…._

_Namja yang kulihat kemarin malam di sebelah rumahku._

_Dia…._

Aku terdiam. Tidak berani untuk lebih dekat lagi. Sosok yang tampak begitu tenang itu tak menyadari keberadaanku yang tak jauh di sampingnya.

_'Deg'_

Lagi-lagi….rasa hangat itu menyapa. Denyutan ini semakin menghentak manakala sebulir _krystal _bening jatuh dari mata yang tengah terpejam itu.

'_Grep'_

Aku kembali mencengkeram dadaku. Sakit. Melihat sosok itu menangis membuat dadaku sesak. Begitu menyakitkan hingga aku ingin berteriak.

'_Apa yang kau tangisi?'_

.

_"nae nuneul bogo malhaeyo dwidora uljin marayo  
honjaseoman apahaesseotdeon geudae gyeote ijen naega itjanha_

nunmuri gyesok chaoreulttaemyeon gogae dolliji malgo  
naege angyeoseo nae pum gadeukhi ureodo doendago

saranghanda malhaedo bogo sipda malhaedo  
geudae maeumeul nan deureul su eobseo  
jom deo gakkai deo dagawa nae nun bogo malhaejwo  
geudae sarangdo jeonbu deullil suga itdorok

nae gameun du nun sairo geudaega utgo inneyo  
nunmureul heulligo itjiman bunmyeonghage haengbokhan useumijyo

han beondo ijeun jeogi eobseotjyo uri majimak sungan  
gaseum teojil deut apahan kkeute unmyeongi doen saram

saranghanda malhaedo bogo sipda malhaedo  
geudae maeumeul nan deureul su eobseo  
jom deo gakkai deo dagawa nae nun bogo malhaejwo  
himdeun sesangdo seoroman isseumyeon cheongukgatdago wo

ijen geudae daesin apeulge i son jeoldae nochi anheulge  
yeongwonhi geudae gyeote isseulge

saranghanda malhamyeon bogo sipda malhamyeon  
geudae maeumeul nan deureul su isseo  
jom deo gakkai deo dagaga angyeojugo sipeun mal  
nae sarang geudae.. naegen geudaemani deullyeoyo"

_(OST."Can You Hear My Heart")_

.

Alunan lirih dari bibir itu membuat sesuatu di dadaku makin berdenyut nyeri. Mataku memanas. Ingin menangis dan memeluknya. Ingin merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku, ingin melindunginya dalam dekapan lengan ini. Betapa ingin aku melakukannya.

_'Tes'_

Airmata pertama jatuh. Aku melangkah mundur. Aku tidak kuat jika harus menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Pada sosok yang kini menyembunyikan wajah di antara dua lututnya yang tertekuk. Bahu mungil itu berguncang pelan.

_'Tidak!'_

_'Kumohon jangan menangis!'_

_'Hentikan airmata itu!'_

_'Kumohon...siapapun...hentikan tangisannya!'_

Rasa sesak yang menyakitkan semakin terasa hebat. Membuatku mencengkeram lebih keras dadaku. Mengapa seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dia, tapi...melihatnya menangis membuatku sakit.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Kupacu kakiku secepat yang kubisa sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas melihatnya.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Aku berteriak sambil terus berlari. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai dirumah dan membasuh kepalaku dengan air dingin. Berharap rasa sakit di dada ini menghilang dengan segera hingga tak lagi membuatku kesakitan.

_'Siapa kau?'_

_'Siapa?'_

.

.

.

* * *

**_Airmatamu membuatku merana, senyummu bagai penawar kepedihan hingga tanpa sadar aku terus menginginkan lengkungan delima itu merekah di wajahmu. Janganlah bersedih karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kan kujaga kau selamanya hingga kau tak mampu lagi bernafas._**

* * *

_'Brak!'_

"Ah, kau sudah pulang. Syukurlah. Cepat bersiap-siap. Teman _Hyung_ sudah menunggu kita." Baru saja aku masuk mengatur nafas, Suho _Hyung_ telah menyambut tepat di depanku dengan dandanan kasualnya.

"Eh?" Aku mengerutkan alis menatapnya bertanya.

"Kau tidak lupa ucapan _Hyung_ tadi pagi 'kan? Sahabat _Hyung_ mengajak kita makan malam hari ini. Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya." Ujar Suho _Hyung_ santai sambil membantu melepas tasku dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Air mandimu sudah kusiapkan. Mungkin sudah agak dingin, kau atur saja lagi. Cepatlah bersiap. Kutunggu disini, _ne._" Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan kata menolak, aku sudah didorongnya menuju tangga. Wajah kekanakannya mendelik menyuruhku agar bergegas. Tanpa suara, aku langsung saja menuruti semua yang ia katakan tadi. Mandi dan bersiap-siap.

_Tapi...mau kemana?_ Entahlah. Aku juga malas menanyakannya.

.

.

**40 menit kemudian**

Aku sudah siap. Dengan sweater rajut biru tua dan jeans hitamku lengkap dengan mantel abu-abu dan syal warna senada yang membungkus apik tubuhku. Jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu kets putih yang terpasang manis di kaki.

Kulihat Suho _Hyung_ membulatkan matanya, melongo. Adakah yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kukira ini biasa saja.

"Hei, mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Kita hanya pergi kerumah tetangga. Tak perlu menggunakan mantel. Lepas! Lepas!"

Giliran aku yang melongo mendengarnya. Apa katanya? Kerumah tetangga? Tetangga?

"Kau tidak perlu mantel ini, syal ini juga. Ah, sarung tangan ini juga lepas." Satu persatu Suho _Hyung_ mulai menanggalkan benda-benda yang menurutnya tidak penting di tubuhku. Aku terdiam. Bukan karena aku pasrah, tapi karena aku masih memikirkan kalimatnya tadi. Tetangga? _Mungkinkah..._

"Nah...seperti ini lebih baik. Wah..wah. Kau benar-benar tampan. _Kajja!_ Kita berangkat!"

Suho _Hyung_ menarik tanganku, menuntunku keluar rumah. Aku tampah terperangah saat melihatnya yang tidak berniat menggunakan kendaraannya. Terus menarikku berjalan, keluar dari pagar rumah kami dan melangkah menuju arah kanan. Rumah berdesain klasik itu. Rumah itu!

_'Tep'_

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk. Kris _Hyung_ menunggu kita di dalam..." Suho _Hyung_ heran melihatku yang terdiam di depan pintu pagar rumah yang kami tuju.

"A-Aku..."

"Ayo masuk."

Tanpa bisa menolak, Suho _Hyung_ kembali menyeretku masuk. Dia tidak membunyikan bel sama sekali, langsung menerobos menyusuri halaman depan rumah yang ternyata juga dipenuhi mawar. Aku tak pernah melihat ini karena di kelilingi pagar yang tinggi. Hanya halaman belakang yang memiliki pagar yang rendah.

"_Hyung_, kami datang..." Suho berteriak girang saat sampai di depan pintu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama, sesosok tubuh tinggi –lebih dariku– membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Suho...selamat datang, ayo masuk ke –KAU?"

"Kris _Hyung_, _wae_?"

"D –dia...dia..."

"Ah, kenalkan _Hyung_. Inilah adikku yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu. Dia akhirnya mau tinggal disini bersamaku. Hei, perkenalkan dirimu..." Suho _Hyung_ menarik lenganku agar maju kedepan sejajar dengannya. Dia terus berucap riang tanpa sadar dengan raut wajah _namja_ jangkung itu yang menegang. Dia terus menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mata sipitnya membulat lebar.

_'Hei, aku cukup tersinggung ditatap seperti itu. Apa yang salah denganku?'_

"Perkenalkan dirimu..." Suho _Hyung_ tiba-tiba menyenggol pelan lenganku. Memutus kontak mata antara aku dengan _namja_ tinggi di depannya. _Namja_ yang tadi di panggil Kris itu menggeleng kuat. Berkali-kali. Membuatku semakin bingung.

"A –ah..._ne_. _Annyeonghaseyo_. Aku adiknya Kim JoonMyeon, namaku Kim –"

"Waaa...Suho _Hyung_ selamat da –"

" –Jongin _ibnida_..."

" –tang"

_'Brugh'_

"Kyungsoo!"

.

.

**_Apa kau percaya? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu_**

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Annyeong teman-teman...Apa kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik saja, ne..._

_Sekuel ini kubuat sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kalian semua. Banyak yang bilang jika FOR YOU chapter ending kemarin buat mereka nangis 'n aku benar-benar minta maaf. Juga untuk reader yang baca FF FOR YOU sampai 'potek' di sekolah. Maafin aku ya. #deepbow m(_ _)m_

_Sekuel ini rencananya hanya kubuat 3-4 chapter. Aku harap kalian suka. Semoga gak bikin 'banjir' lagi. Tapi, sungguh aku benar-benar senang dengan segala respon teman-teman di FOR YOU. Kalian buat aku semangat, low. Makasih ya semuanya...^^_

**_Special XOXO to:_**

**_kyungie22, setyonight, blackwhite1214, chanbaekxoxo, opikyung0113, yeolrascal, Me and myself, vherakim, agaa, zhiewon189, SooBaby, Guest, Kaisooship, Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper, Guest, Kainsoo, Guest, Lalala Kkamjong, ChangChang, kyeoptafadila, dhee, Guest_**

**_Serta para readers lainnya. _**

_Terimakasih buat semangat yang kalian berikan padaku. Semoga berkenan untuk memberi semangat lagi ^^_

_Sampai Jumpa..._

**_LOVEXO, LOVE KAISOO, HAPPY EXOTICS, HAPPY EXOSTAN_**

**_WE ARE ONE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Always Stay by Your Side**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**)**

**Kim Jongin ****_(namja_****)**

**Wu YiFan (****_namja_****)**

**Kim JoonMyeon (****_namja)_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. ****_Namja_**** yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Saya yang punya keduanya #plaak T_T**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DLDR, HONEY ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**"Annyeong haseyo"**

_'Siapa itu?'_

**"Salam kenal"**

_'Suara ini...'_

**"Namaku..."**

_'Tidak...ini tidak mungkin!'_

_'Nama itu, suara itu, tubuh itu...Kenapa? kenapa begitu mirip?'_

_'Jongin...Jongin, kau kah itu? Kau kembali? Kau datang, Jonginnie~...'_

_'Aku merindukanmu...Aku sangat merindukanmu...'_

**"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu hingga akhirmu. Maafkan aku yang belum memberikan kebahagian yang utuh untukmu"**

_'Jangan!'_

**"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ku"**

_'Tidak! Jangan katakan apapun! Kau akan tetap bersamaku!'_

**"Aku senang telah menjadi orang yang kau cintai"**

_'Tidak! Kembalilah Jongin-ah. Kumohon...Jangan tinggalkan aku...'_

_'Jongin!'_

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara itu dan kulihat di sisiku Kris _Hyung_ dan Suho _Hyung_ dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajah mereka.

"Kyungie? _Gwenchana?" _Suho _Hyung_ mengusap lembut wajahku membuatku beralih menatapnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan aku sadar. Ini kamarku.

'_Apa ini? Hanya mimpikah? Tidak! Aku yakin bukan! Suara itu begitu nyata, dan lagi...wajah itu...aku yakin Jongin benar-benar kembali!'_

"Kyungie?"

"_Hyung_! Ka-Kau harus percaya padaku! Tadi aku...aku... J-Jongin...Jongin...dia...dia kembali _Hyung_. Percayalah! Jongin ada disini!" aku mencengkeram erat lengan Kris _Hyung_ yang duduk menyamping di hadapanku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan berkata aku hanya bermimpi, atau ini hanya khayalanku saja. Namun yang kudapat ternyata bukanlah reaksi seperti itu, melainkan gurat penyesalan dari mereka berdua yang kini saling memandang.

"_Ne,_ aku percaya padamu. Jongin memang ada disini. Tapi...dia itu –"

"Dia adikku, Kyungie_-ah_." Tubuhku melemas. Jadi...yang kulihat tadi benar-benar nyata? Jongin? Dia disini? Apa katanya tadi? Adik?

"Masuklah" Kris _Hyung_ menoleh kearah pintu, memanggil seseorang yang sepertinya sudah berdiri disana.

"_Annyeong,_ Kyungsoo _Hyung_..." suara yang begitu kurindukan itu mengalun lirih. Memanggil namaku dengan jelas. Sosoknya yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku membuat rasa yang selama ini kutahan meluap seketika.

"J-Jonginnie? Kau...Jongin?" kuulurkan tanganku mencoba menggapainya dan seolah mengerti Jongin menunduk dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

_Grep_

"J-Jangan pergi lagi...Jangan tinggalkan aku Jongin_-ah_...hiks...tetaplah disini...kumohon..." benteng ketegaran yang selama ini kubangun hancur sudah. Airmataku terus keluar tanpa bisa kukendalikan lagi. Rasa rindu pada sosoknya yang begitu lama tak kujumpai meluap hingga aku merasa seluruh tubuhku lemas dalam rengkuhan lengannya. _Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Dia kembali? Benarkah?_

Aroma ini...rasa hangat ini...wajah itu...bahkan suaranya begitu serupa...

Ya Tuhan...

_Apa lagi rencana-Mu..._

.

* * *

"_Hyung,_ aku mohon maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika hal seperti ini sungguh ada di kehidupan nyata. Jika aku tahu dari dulu, aku tidak akan bawa adikku kesini. Maafkan aku...karena aku...Kyungsoo..."

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Suho_-ah._ Kau dan adikmu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kyungsoo memang masih terlalu syok untuk menerima kenyataan. Itulah yang juga menjadi alasanku membawanya pindah kesini. Tapi ternyata...usahaku belum berhasil..."

Kris dan Suho sama-sama terdiam di sofa ruang tengah. Setengah jam yang lalu mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua di kamar. Memberikan ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindunya akan sosok Jongin, kekasihnya yang telah meninggal setahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo ternyata masih memikirkan kekasihnya itu hingga detik ini." Ujar Suho memecah kesunyian.

"_Ne,_ aku juga tidak menyangka. Dia selalu tampak tegar di hadapanku. Aku kira hatinya telah kembali pulih. Ternyata..." Kris berujar lirih. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Dia merasa gagal menjaga Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"_Gwenchana, Hyung_. Mungkin memang masih butuh sedikit waktu lagi. Aku akan terus berusaha membantumu." Ucap Suho berusah menghibur Kris. Diusap-usapnya lengan tegap itu berkali-kali kemudian menggenggam tangan Kris erat-erat.

"Terimakasih..." jawab Kris tersenyum getir.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua _namja_ itu langsung mendongak. Terlihat Jongin keluar dari kamar milik Kyungsoo dan langsung melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kris langsung melayangkan pertanyaan saat Jongin baru saja akan memijak anak tangga terakhir.

"Sekarang dia tidur. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Aku bingung." jawab Jongin tampak _"blank"_ dengan situasi yang ia hadapi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Duduklah dulu, Jongin_-ah._" Suho menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dia melihat adiknya itu terus menatap Kris –menuntut penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Kyungsoo _Hyung_ mengenalku? Aku bahkan baru mengetahui namanya hari ini. Dan lagi...mengapa dia menangis seperti itu?" Jongin mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bercokol di kepalanya. Matanya menatap Kris penuh harap. Kris mendesah pelan, _namja_ itu menatap Suho sebentar. Suho mengangguk dan Kris kembali menatap Jongin yang masih menyorot padanya.

"Kau...mirip dengan kekasih Kyungsoo yang meninggal setahun yang lalu. Saat Kyungsoo masih tinggal di Mokpo. Namanya juga sama sepertimu, Kim Jongin. Hanya saja, kau lebih muda darinya."

"A –Apa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Nama, bentuk tubuh, warna rambut, warna kulit, bahkan suaramu sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Bahkan sama persis. Seperti kembar."

"_Ne,_ dan kurasa itulah membuat Kyungsoo tampak begitu syok. Seandainya _Hyung_ tahu, _Hyung_ tidak akan membawamu kesini." Ucap Suho kembali menyesal. Kris menatap Suho dan menggeleng. Menegaskan pada _namja_ itu bahwa tidak ada kesalahan siapapun dalam masalah ini.

"Jadi...'Jongin' yang tadi di sebut Kyungsoo...bukan aku?"

"_Ne,_ mungkin Kyungsoo menganggap kau adalah kekasihnya yang kembali datang. Maafkan aku. Acara makan malam hari ini jadi seperti ini." Kali ini Kris menundukkan kepala pada Suho dan Jongin –menyesal. Meminta maaf atas rusaknya acara makan malam yang ia janjikan.

"Jongin..."

"_Ne._..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa risih karena hal ini. Aku akan menjelaskan pelan-pelan pada Kyungsoo besok..."

"_Ani...gwenchana Hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bahkan...aku harap _Hyung_ tidak keberatan jika mulai saat ini aku akan sering menemui Kyungsoo _Hyung_..."

Kris dan Suho terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Jongin. Terlebih Suho. Sejak kapan adiknya begitu peduli pada orang lain? Dari yang _Appa_ dan _Eomma_nya pernah ceritakan, Jongin adalah tipe yang cuek pada sekitarnya.

"Aku ingin mengenal Kyungsoo _Hyung_ lebih akrab lagi..."

"Tapi mungkin dia akan membuatmu susah, bahkan mungkin saja dia menjauhimu..."

"_Gwenchana_...aku akan berusaha..."

"_Ne? _/ _Ne?_" seru Suho dan Kris serempak. Ucapan Jongin yang terdengar begitu ambigu membuat kedua lelaki itu saling berpandangan. Bingung.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Mengangkat lapisan tipis itu yang terasa sangat berat dan lengket. Bias sinar mentari menyusup masuk kesudut mata membuat Kyungsoo mulai mengerjap pelan.

"_Hyung._..."

Sebuah suara yang khas itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo membuat mata bulat itu terbelalak. Tubuhnya yang terkejut reflek bangun dan duduk di kasurnya.

"K-Kau..."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, _Hyung._ Kris _Hyung_ pergi membeli sarapan sebentar. Aku disini membantunya menjagamu jika tiba-tiba kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo masih terbelalak menatap lekat Jongin yang tersenyum lembut. _Namja_ tan itu sadar, Kyungsoo pasti sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan dirinya pagi ini.

"_Hyung._...Jangan terus melotot seperti itu. Sinar matahari akan membuat matamu pedih." Perlahan Jongin mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo membuat _namja _mungil itu berkedip-kedip. Tubuhnya menengang dan Jongin tahu itu.

"Semalam aku dan Suho _Hyung_ menginap disini. _Hyung_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Begitu juga Kris _Hyung_ dan...aku..."

Kyungsoo yang menunduk kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap kearah Jongin. Kedua manik kelamnya langsung bertabrakan dengan sorot tajam itu yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo mengangkat dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Jongin. Jongin bingung dengan apa yang di inginkan Kyungsoo, namun dia perlahan mendekat. Duduk tepat di hadapan _namja_ itu di atas kasur.

Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi kiri Jongin. Membelainya perlahan. Kedua matanya kembali memanas.

"J-Jongin...hiks...mengapa? Mengapa begitu mirip...hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis. Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Namun dia tahu, orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Hanya serupa. Benar-benar serupa.

"Jangan menangis, _Hyung_. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu begini. Kumohon berhentilah menangis." Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang ada di pipinya. Meremas pelan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada si pemilik tangan.

"Jongin...hiks..."

"Ah, _Hyung_...sarapan dulu, _ne_? Tadi Suho _Hyung_ membuatkan bubur ini untukmu. Aku yakin rasanya sangat enak. Hanya saja mungkin agak dingin. Aku suapi ya..." ujar Jongin cepat, mencoba mengalihkan suasana sekitarnya yang berubah sedih. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terus menangis. Karena hal itu menyakiti hatinya.

Jongin menarik meja dorong kecil yang tak jauh di samping ranjang. Membawanya tepat kesisinya kemudian mengambil bubur yang ada disana. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo masih terisak dan memandangnya lekat, namun Jongin mencoba acuh. Sungguh. Sebenarnya dia tersiksa dengan pemandangan itu.

"Nah, ini buburnya. Ayo, _Hyung_...aaaaa..." Jongin menyodorkan satu suap penuh bubur sayur dan daging itu kedepan mulut Kyungsoo, namun _namja_ itu tak membuka sedikitpun mulutnya. Dia masih betah diam memandang Jongin.

"_Hyung?_"

"Pulanglah..."

"Ne?"

"Kumohon pulanglah."

"Tapi, _Hyung._.."

"Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Pulanglah. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku."

"..."

Jongin diam. Bergeming. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga Kyungsoo akan menolaknya seperti itu.

"Aku mohon." Kyungsoo berucap lagi. Kali ini dengan nada memohon yang sangat kentara. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kuat. _Namja_ itu mengerti. Kyungsoo butuh waktu menenangkan dirinya.

Ditaruhnya kembali mangkuk bubur itu ke atas meja. Jongin berdiri. Matanya terus menatap Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunduk dengan tangan terkepal menggenggam selimut.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu, sebentar lagi mungkin Kris _Hyung_ pulang. Aku akan kemari lagi menemuimu."

"..."

"Istirahatlah, _Hyung..._"

_Cup_

Jongin merunduk, mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo membuat _namja_ itu tersentak namun tetap berpaling dari Jongin. Jongin mundur perlahan, kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu depan, Kris muncul. Kris mengerutkan alis melihat Jongin dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Ditatapnya _namja_ itu dengan tatapan seolah berkata _'ada apa?'_ Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya dia masih butuh waktu untuk menerima kehadiranku." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris, Jongin melangkah keluar melewati _namja_ jangkung itu. Berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kris terdiam, mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin.

"Kau baru mengenalnya dan sudah merasakan perasaan itu, apa lagi aku?" lirihnya pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah. Menemui orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

* * *

Malam harinya, Jongin tampak duduk termenung di ayunan halaman belakang. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Memikirkan perasaan yang mati-matian terus disangkalnya sejak kemarin. Perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah Jongin ketahui. Sangat ia kenal bahkan pernah juga merasakannya. _Namja_ tan itu tidak percaya. _Secepat inikah?_

Berkali-kali ia terlihat memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas kuat, kemudian menggeleng tak terima dengan jawaban dari dalam hatinya. Ayunan yang terus melambung semakin membuat Jongin hanyut dalam pemikirannya malam itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang menusuk porinya. Otak dan hatinya terlalu fokus pada sebuah nama. **_Do Kyungsoo._**

.

"Kyungie _Hyung_?"

Jongin semakin menajamkan matanya saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang baru saja keluar dari pintu belakang rumah sebelah. Ia melambungkan ayunannya sedikit lebih kuat agar bisa melihat jelas namun tidak berhasil. Jongin memutuskan turun dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Sengaja ia menempatkan dirinya sedikit merunduk menghindari kemungkinan _namja_ manis itu akan melihatnya walau kemungkinan itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Lagi-lagi kau menangis, _Hyung_." Lirih Jongin begitu melihat Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya yang memerah. Lampu taman membuat kilau kesedihan itu tampak jelas dari sudut pandang Jongin. Ingin ia melompat dan menghampiri Kyungsoo namun ia sadar, itu malah akan memperumit suasana hatinya. Jongin masih merasa ragu. _Benarkah perasaan ini? Atau hanya rasa kasihan semata?_ Dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, berharap sedikit melegakan rasa sesakyang perlahan menghampiri dan saat emmbuka mata, dia menemukan Kyungsoo menengadah menatap langit. Ekspresi wajahnya sendu, senada dengan malam yang sepi.

"Kau memikirkannya?" Jongin tanpa sadar bergumam. "Seandainya akulah orang itu..." lirihnya lagi kemudian terkejut menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Apa yang kukatakan?"

Sementara Jongin masih sibuk berperang dengan batinnya, _namja_ yang menjadi penyebab semua itu melangkah perlahan masuk kembali kedalam rumah meninggalkan Jongin yang terpekur seorang diri.

"_Hyung_, kurasa hatiku memilihmu..." lirih Jongin pelan sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat Jongin berjalan menuju dapur, ia melihat kakaknya duduk disana dengan secangkir minuman yang masih mengepul di tangannya. Suho sedikit heran mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya lekat. _Namja_ tan itu langsung duduk di hadapan Suho setelah mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Ada apa?" ujar Suho mencoba bertanya. Jongin masih memandanginya. Sorot mata elang yang menghujam manik Suho itu tampak kalut.

"_Hyung_...apa ada sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo _Hyung_ yang belum kalian ceritakan padaku?" pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat Suho menaikkan alis.

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Suho mengerti dengan maksud sang adik yang sebenarnya.

"Seperti apa 'Kim Jongin' itu?"

"_Ne?_"

"Beritahu aku. Semuanya."

Suho menghela nafas sejenak. "_Geurae._...akan kuceritakan semua yang belum Kris _Hyung_ ceritakan padamu."

Suho memulai ceritanya tentang siapa sesungguhnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin setahun yang lalu, tentang keadaan yang terjadi, tentang Jongin yang berusaha mati-matian bekerja serabutan demi menyembuhkan kebutaan Kyungsoo. Tentang Jongin yang meregang nyawa karena mantan komplotannya juga tentang surat berdarah yang dulu pernah diperlihatkan Kris. Surat yang menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta seorang Kim Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo. Surat yang membuat Do Kyungsoo menangis pilu selama berhari-hari dan surat yang membuat tubuh Suho bergetar hebat saat membacanya.

Jongin mendengar seluruh cerita itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tidak menduga jika kehidupan Kyungsoo dulu di Mokpo begitu memilukan. Suho memandang Jongin nanar. _Namja_ 26 tahun itu tidak pernah melihat adiknya seperti ini. Jongin yang selama ini dia ketahui adalah Jongin yang cuek dan arogan namun yang sekarang ada di hadapannya tampak berbeda.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang mereka, Jongin_-ah_?" Suho yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja..._'tep'_...disini terasa sakit saat melihatnya bersedih. Aku juga tidak tahu...tapi, aku...aku..."

"Kau mencintainya?"

_'Deg'_

.

.

**_Sampai kapanpun. Selama bumi masih berputar. Jiwaku akan selalu menjagamu_**

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Yehet~_

_Cukup ampe situ dulu Chapter 2 nya. Bisa disebut ini 2A karena yang ini dengan yang akan datang sebenarnya satu paket. Hanya saja, karena terlalu panjang untuk jadi 1 chap, ku potong deh :D . Tapi ribet jika pake A B gitu jadi kuputuskan aja kalo ini chapter 2 n yang selanjutnya chapter 3. Hohoho_

_Yosh!_

_SPECIAL XOXO to all my beloved chingu yang mana telah sudi meripiu FF buruk ini :_

_ .16, Kaisooship, athali92, SooBaby, Dobaek, Guest, kriswu393, Ree KaiSoo Shipper, Guest, kyungkim1214, tuti handayani, jongitem, ryanryu, opikyung0113, Im , kim jongsoo, Crayson, love120193, CoolBoy276, nnukeybum, ChangChang, beberapa reviewer baru FOR YOU : Guest, flowerdyo kyungsoo, Guest, annisayusuf3, Guest, Jung Eunhee, ryanryu, love120193, Crayson, Cassiopeia1215, ma nnukeybum ^^_

_Serta yang FAV n FOLLOW. Maaf ya belum bisa bales komen kalian, soalnya kuotaku sudah di ujung tanduk. T^T. Buat reader baru, Selamat Datang. ^^_

_Jangan lupa ripiu lagi, ne..._

_Gomapseumnida, yeorobeun ^^ ^^ ^^_

_Annyeong..._

_(Baturaja, 230114)_

* * *

_**LOVEXO, LOVE KAISOO**_

_**WE ARE ONE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Suho memulai ceritanya tentang siapa sesungguhnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin setahun yang lalu, tentang keadaan yang terjadi, tentang Jongin yang berusaha mati-matian bekerja serabutan demi menyembuhkan kebutaan Kyungsoo. Tentang Jongin yang meregang nyawa karena mantan komplotannya juga tentang surat berdarah yang dulu pernah diperlihatkan Kris. Surat yang menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta seorang Kim Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo. Surat yang membuat Do Kyungsoo menangis pilu selama berhari-hari dan surat yang membuat tubuh Suho bergetar hebat saat membacanya.

Jongin mendengar seluruh cerita itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tidak menduga jika kehidupan Kyungsoo dulu di Mokpo begitu memilukan. Suho memandang Jongin nanar. _Namja_ 26 tahun itu tidak pernah melihat adiknya seperti ini. Jongin yang selama ini dia ketahui adalah Jongin yang cuek dan arogan namun yang sekarang ada di hadapannya tampak berbeda.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang mereka, Jongin_-ah_?" Suho yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja..._'tep'_...disini terasa sakit saat melihatnya bersedih. Aku juga tidak tahu...tapi, aku...aku..."

"Kau mencintainya?"

_'Deg'_

* * *

**Title: Always Stay by Your Side**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**)**

**Kim Jongin ****_(namja_****)**

**Wu YiFan (****_namja_****)**

**Kim JoonMyeon (****_namja)_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. ****_Namja_**** yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Saya yang punya keduanya #plaak T_T**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DLDR, HONEY ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini Jongin benar-benar merasa lelah. Kata-kata Suho semalam terus mengusik pikirannya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Untunglah kuliah Jongin tidak berlangsung lama hari itu dan ketika jam terakhir selesai, Jongin langsung melesat keluar kelas.

**_Myeongdong_**

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Dulu dia belum sempat menginjakkan kaki ketempat fenomenal itu. Jongin hanya mengetahui Myeongdong sekilas dari beberapa _commercial break_ stasiun TV Korea yang ia lihat.

"Wuaaahh." Jongin berdecak kagum melihat di depannya. Ternyata Myeongdong benar-benar ramai. Penuh dengan kerumunan manusia –yang kebanyakan kaum muda-mudi. Membuat Myeondong terlihat benar-benar mengagumkan.

Jongin menyusuri tempat itu perlahan. Menikmati setiap hal yang menawan matanya . Jajaran makanan, aksesoris, pakaian serta boneka-boneka ada di situ.

"Eh?" Langkah Jongin berhenti di salah satu toko. **_"Dolly Land"_** begitulah nama yang terpajang di bagian atasnya. Papan nama itu berhias lampu warna-warni dengan gaya penulisannya yang sangat unik, namun bukan itu yang membuat kedua _orbs_ Jongin terpana.

Sesuatu dalam etalase, dibalik bingkai kaca di hadapannya, sebuah boneka berukuran jumbo duduk manis di antara boneka-boneka lain yang mengelilingi. Sekilas mungkin itu tidak menarik bagi _namja_ seperti Jongin. Hanya saja sesuatu pada boneka itu mengingatkan Jongin pada seseorang. Do Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu Jongin masuk kedalam. "Paman, yang di depan itu berapa harganya?" Tanya Jongin pada seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik toko.

"50 ribu Won" jawabnya sambil tersenyum sedangkan Jongin terdiam. "Li-Lima puluh ribu?" ujar Jongin mengulang. Paman itu mengangguk. "Tidak bisa kurang?" ujar Jongin mencoba menawar. Paman berperawakan kurus itu tersenyum lagi. "Untukmu kuberi 40 ribu." Ujar si paman masih dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Jongin terdiam lagi. Ia ingin membeli boneka Pororo itu namun uang di dompetnya tidak cukup. Mungkin hanya ada setengahnya. _'Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat ingin boneka itu'_ batin Jongin frustasi. "Jadi, nak?" Tanya si paman yang melihat Jongin membatu. "Ah, _mianhae_. Sepertinya tidak jadi. Maafkan aku..." Jongin membungkuk kemudian keluar dari toko. Matanya memandang penuh minat pada si Pororo di etalase.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_..." tanpa sadar Jongin melirihkan nama itu. Dengan berat kembali mengayunkan langkahnya. Sesekali melirik ke arah boneka yang makin jauh di belakang.

.

.

Di pertigaan yang cukup jauh dari toko boneka, Jongin melihat kumpulan muda-mudi yang sibuk bersorak-sorai mengelilingi sesuatu. Jongin penasaran, ia mendekat dan mendapati sekumpulan _street dancer_ yang tengah beraksi. Beberapa penonton tampak maju memasukkan lembaran _won_ kedalam kotak yang ada di depan mereka. Sesekali teriakan heboh menggema manakala salah satu penari beratraksi dengan gerakan yang tidak biasa. Jongin-pun ikut dalam kerumunan. Memandang takjub hal yang sempat ia cita-citakan dulu.

Ya, dulu Jongin sangat berharap menjadi seorang _dancer_ hingga akhirnya kedua orangtuanya menghancurkan impiannya. Jongin mendesah pelan dan kembali menikmati _dance hip-hop_ di hadapannya.

"Ah!" Seru Jongin seakan mengingat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat _namja_ itu berusaha keluar dari kerumunan, memutari kumpulan orang-orang itu hingga dia sampai di depan para _dancer_ yang sedang beristirahat dan menunggu giliran mereka tampil.

"_Jo-jogiyo_..." Jongin menyapa orang-orang disana.

"_Ne, waeyo_?" salah satu diantara mereka menyahut dan berdiri menghampiri Jongin yang berada dekat dengannya. _Namja_ ber_tank-top_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ selutut itu memandang Jongin lekat. Gayanya yang cuek menimbulkan aura keangkuhan yang kentara. Jongin bergidik.

"Ah, namaku Kim Jongin. Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Bisakah?" ujar Jongin berusaha bicara dengan nada yang sangat ramah. Menghindari kemungkinan adu mulut diantara mereka mengingat sikap _namja_ itu yang tampak tak bersahabat, terlebih 3 orang lainnya yang masih duduk dari tadi terus memandangnya tajam.

"Kau bisa menari?"

"_Ne!_"

"Aliran?"

"Aku bisa melakukan berbagai macam _dance_ sesuai dengan irama musik." Jawab Jongin penuh keyakinan. Pemuda itu tampak tak mempercayai ucapan Jongin. Dahinya mengerut dengan decihan pelan dalam senyumannya yang pongah.

_Dancer_ itu terus memandang Jongin kemudian secara tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. "Silahkan tunjukkan kebolehanmu. Aku pimpinan disini."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih. Aku akan menari dengan baik!" ucap Jongin bersemangat. "_Ne_, lakukanlah. Kau akan langsung tampil sebentar lagi. Kau boleh mengambil semua uang yang diberikan nanti saat kau menari." Ujar _namja_ itu membuat Jongin semakin senang.

Setelah menerangkan berbagai aturan dalam _street dance_ kelompok mereka, _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk itu menyuruh Jongin bersiap. Jongin mendekati _dancer-dancer_ yang duduk di bangku panjang itu dan diluar dugaan ternyata mereka menyapa Jongin dengan ramah. Menyambut kehadirannya dengan salam kekeluargaan _'American Style'_ mereka. _Well_, ternyata benar. Kita tidak bisa menilai pribadi seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja. _Dancer_ bernama Henry membantu Jongin memilih atribut _dance_nya kemudian mengantar _namja_ tan itu menuju ketengah _'stage'_.

Jongin tampak sedikit gugup namun, ketika musik mulai mengalun tubuhnya bergerak tanpa dikomando. Meliuk-liuk dengan luwes, menghentak seiring irama lagu **_GROWL_** yang terdengar dari _speaker_ di belakangnya. Henry terpana melihat gerakan Jongin begitu juga sang _leader_ –Eunhyuk– dan semua _dancer_ lainnya. Sungguh bakat Jongin benar-benar memukau.

Lembar demi lembar _won_ mulai masuk dalam kotak uang yang ada. Penonton tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat gerakan _dance_ Jongin. Riuh rendah suara teriakan mereka terdengar silih berganti. Kerumunan semakin memadat, hampir mendesak ke bagian _'stage'_ para _dancer._ Jongin berhasil memusatkan perhatian hampir semua orang di tempat itu kearahnya.

Tak terasa alunan **_Growl_** mendekati akhir. Jongin menutup _dance_-nya dengan sedikit mengumbar pesona tubuhnya yang saat itu terlihat seksi dengan hanya berbalutkan _singlet_ dan jaket coklat. Ketika sedikit _abs_ itu terlihat, para _yeoja_ berteriak histeris dan pertunjukan pun selesai.

Jongin membungkuk dalam, mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua penonton yang ada. Tepuk tangan menggema dan Jongin keluar dari _'stage'_, berjalan kearah Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu tak henti-hentinya memuji Jongin bahkan sampai Jongin selesai memakai kembali pakaiannya dan menaruh semua atribut yang tadi ia kenakan ketempatnya semula. Eunhyuk sangat kagum pada bakat _dance_ Jongin, ia meminta _namja_ itu untuk bergabung dengannya namun dengan sopan Jongin menolak dan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu menerima keputusan Jongin lalu memberikan uang yang tadi telah ia janjikan. Jumlahnya tak seperti yang Jongin perkiraan. Lembaran _won_ di tangannya sekarang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membeli 2 boneka Pororo yang tadi dia inginkan. Benar-benar jumlah yang membuat Jongin tercengang.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamitan pada semuanya, Jongin segera kembali menuju _"Dolly Land"_, membeli boneka yang sangat ia inginkan itu kemudian melangkah pulang. Jongin memang tidak membawa kendaraannya karena –_lagi-lagi_–dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo pulang dari minimarket dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangannya. Beberapa keperluan dapur habis dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas membelinya sebelum ia lupa. Sejak mengurung diri seharian penuh di kamarnya kemarin, baru sore ini Kyungsoo berniat keluar rumah. Hampir 24 jam dihabiskannya untuk menangis dan berpikir. Terbersit rasa bersalah di hati Kyungsoo pada tetangga barunya itu yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bukan maksud hati Kyungsoo untuk mengusirnya kemarin, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa pikirannya kacau saat melihat _namja_ itu. Dia sadar Jongin itu bukanlah Jongin-nya namun kelembutan yang diberikannya pada Kyungsoo membuat dirinya ingin memeluk erat _namja_ itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pelampiasan 'kah? Kyungsoo-pun tak mengerti.

.

"Eh? Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati tubuh Jongin bersandar di pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Kau baru pulang, _Hyung_? Aku menunggumu. Dari tadi aku memencet bel tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Aku menelepon telpon rumahmu tidak ada yang menjawab. Ponsel Kris _Hyung_ juga tidak bisa kuhubungi jadi aku menunggu disini." Jawab Jongin polos, tidak menyadari kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Kris _Hyung_ memang selalu mematikan ponselnya di jam-jam seperti ini. Disini dingin Jongin_-ah_. Ayo masuk." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak sadar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah menyadarinya. Bukannya karena benci, namun dia hanya belum siap untuk bertatap muka lebih lama dengan tetangganya itu.

"Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini langsung padamu." Jongin menyodorkan boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk pada Kyungsoo. _Namja_ mungil itu balas menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata penuh pertanyaan.

"Ketika melihatnya aku teringat padamu. Mata ini benar-benar tampak seperti kau. Jadi aku memutuskan membelinya." _'Dengan uangku sendiri'_ tambah Jongin dalam hati. Dia terus tersenyum riang. Baru kali ini dia merasakan betapa bahagianya memberikan hadiah pada orang yang disayangi dengan uang yang ia dapatkan sendiri.

Karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengambil bonekanya, Jongin akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan memaksa kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk boneka itu. Mengabaikan kantong belanjaan di tangan kiri Kyungsoo. _Namja_ mungil itu hanya bisa terdiam tak menolak apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"T-Terimakasih..."lirih Kyungsoo namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Jongin. Bibirnya yang penuh mengulas senyum yang benar-benar menawan. Kyungsoo merona.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, _Hyung_. Aku tahu persis apa yang kau rasakan. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu bersedih. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik suatu hari nanti." Jongin mengulurkan tangan membelai pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang memerah. Kedua pasang mata mereka menatap lekat satu sama lain.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Jongin tersenyum lembut, perlahan menjauhkan jemarinya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Saat itulah mata Kyungsoo membulat makin lebar dan dengan cepat menarik lengan Jongin membuat _namja_ tinggi itu menoleh bingung.

"A-Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di bawah rindangnya pohon Mapple _Hangang Park_ yang merupakan tempat favorit Kyungsoo. Keduanya terduduk di rerumputan. Sama-sama memandang kearah sang surya yang bersinar lembut. Diam.

Sesekali Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih betah menopang dagu di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Wajah itu tampak selaras dengan kilauan senja yang berpendar. Menumbuhkan rasa _possesif_ yang tak terkira di hati Jongin. Rasa ingin memiliki Kyungsoo dan menghajar semua orang yang berani membuat wajah manis itu bersedih. Tapi bagaimana jika dialah orang itu? Haruskah Jongin memukul dirinya sendiri?

"Hei."

"Ah, _ne_?" Jongin terkejut saat suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Benarkah namamu Kim Jongin?"

"_Ye_?" Jongin bingung. Apa sebenarnya maksud perkataan Kyungsoo?

"Ah, benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tentu saja itu namamu. Bahkan Kris _Hyung_ sudah mengatakannya. Aku bodoh, ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih betah memandang bias senja di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_..."

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku lebih tua darimu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh dan langsung mengunci manik hitam Jongin. _Namja_ itu gelagapan.

"I-Itu...Suho _Hyung_ dan Kris _Hyung_ yang mengatakannya padaku saat kau pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu." Sahut Jongin dengan suara bergetar gugup.

"Jadi kau pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya 'kan? Tentangku..." Kyungsoo kembali memandang kedepan.

"_Ne_...aku yang memaksa mereka menceritakannya padaku. Tentangmu dan juga orang yang kau cintai itu." Jongin menahan sakit di dadanya saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu. Entah mengapa timbul rasa iri di hati Jongin pada orang yang 'kabarnya' sangat mirip dengannya itu. Orang yang sangat Kyungsoo cintai.

"Oleh karena itukah kau bersikap lembut padaku? Karena kasihan?"

Jongin terkejut dengan tuduhan Kyungsoo padanya. Itu tidak benar! Dia bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo karena...karena...

"Apa kau tidak jijik padaku? Aku bukanlah orang baik-baik. Aku kotor..." lirih Kyungsoo tercekat. Kedua matanya memanas begitu saja.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng dan berucap tegas membuat Kyungsoo berpaling kearahnya. Jongin kini dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot penuh kesedihan itu. Rasa nyeri yang begitu hebat kembali ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik atau apapun itu. Kau boleh tidak mempercayainya tapi...aku benar-benar ingin bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Menjadi temanmu."

"..."

"Kau dan _Hyung_mu ternyata sama. Sama-sama berhati malaikat. Hanya kalian dan Kris _Hyung_ yang tidak memandang rendah padaku."

_'Kaulah sang malaikat itu. Bukan aku.'_

Jongin semakin sesak melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum getir di hadapannya. Perlahan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, membawa telapak mungil itu menempel di dadanya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau merasakannya? Disini berdenyut sakit saat kau menangis." Pernyataan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali membisu. _Orbs_ beningnya semakin basah. Keduanya hanya mampu terdiam memandang nanar satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya orang yang tidak berguna. Aku bahkan membenci hidupku. Mengapa Tuhan mengambilnya dariku disaat aku belum bisa memberikan kebahagian padanya?"

"..."

"Bahkan aku hanya bisa merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangan ini saat ia meregang nyawa...hiks...Mengapa Tuhan mengirimkannya padaku jika hanya untuk membuatku menderita setelah kepergiannya?"

"..."

"Hiks. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Mengapa dia pergi dariku?"

Kyungsoo menangis, meluapkan segala yang membuatnya sesak. Airmata itu tumpah begitu saja, mengalir makin deras. Melihat wajah Jongin membuat benteng hati Kyungsoo kembali runtuh. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Tuhan pada hidupnya? Disaat Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit setelah kepergian Jongin, Tuhan membawa takdirnya bertemu dengan orang yang serupa. Tidakkah itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo? Luka dihatinya belum sempat pulih. Masih menganga lebar dan sekarang makin menguak dengan kedatangan _Kim Jongin_ yang lain.

Setiap melihat wajah itu, Kyungsoo merasa pedih. Penyesalan yang begitu besar menghantam dadanya membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Mengapa aku buta? Mengapa aku lumpuh? Bahkan untuk melindunginya saja aku tidak mampu! Dia mengorbankan semuanya untukku...semuanya! hiks...bahkan hingga akhir dia terus berusaha untukku...hiks...aku...aku–"

_Grep_

Sudah cukup semua racauan bersalah yang menyakitkan itu. Jongin tersiksa mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mengunci pergerakan tubuh itu hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Cukup! Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kau membuatku sakit, _Hyung_!"

"Mengapa dia meninggalkanku? Mengapa Tuhan tak mengambilku bersamanya?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" seru Jongin frustasi

"Hiks..."

Perlahan Jongin melepas pelukannya. Menakup wajah Kyungsoo yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Menghapus airmata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi chubby itu penuh kasih.

"Kau tahu _Hyung_, masih ada yang menyayangimu. Masih ada yang membutuhkanmu. Masih ada yang menginginkanmu...Kris _Hyung_, Suho _Hyung_, dan...aku..."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo"

_'Chup'_

Dengan lembut Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo yang terus terisak. Memagut belahan basah itu perlahan. Memberitahu betapa besar rasa cinta yang ia rasakan pada _namja_ yang kini menangis pilu dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**_Tanpa kau sadari, kau angkat jiwa mereka yang terpuruk dengan sepasang sayapmu yang rapuh. Tanpa kau sadari, kau berikan mereka limpahan kasih sayang dengan kedua tanganmu yang mungil. Tanpa kau sadari, kau tumbuhkan cinta dan kedamaian di hati mereka dengan belaianmu yang lembut. Betapa berharganya kau. _**

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Annyeong chingudeul #lambai-lambai_

_Maaf alo apdetnya lama. Beberapa hari ni ada trouble dari troublemaker seperjuanganku. Jadi rusuh deh. Maaf banget m(_ _)m_

_Terimakasih buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutan cerita menyebalkan ini..._

_Gomapseumnida ^^ ^^_

**_SPECIAL XOXO to REVIEWER ASBYS n FOR YOU (tambahan):_**

_Dwie the exostan, Dela, rizhun, nnukeybum, dhee, dyofanz, kim jongsoo, kjjzz, Lalala Kkamjong, Ms. SMC, hdkL12, Jenny, kalivdyo, Guest, Crayson, Ree KaiSoo Shipper, flower you, Kaisooship, CoolBoy276, love120193, Aku suka ff, SooBaby, ryanryu, athali92, lailatulmagfiroh16, rinzkudo, opikyung0113, ChangChang, mwinssi, ulienicmah32, setyonight, Amortentia Chan, kyeoptafadila, LAB27, serta reviewer yang belum kesebut namanya, juga reader-nim sekalian._

_Makasih banyak dah mau meninggalkan semangat untukku. Aku sangat menanti kehadiran kalian kembali di chapter 3 ini. Semoga kalian suka. Happy Together. Maaf banyak yang belum di bales PM nya...nanti saya cicil atu-atu. Makasih yaaa m(_ _)m._

_Buat yang nanya "surat berdarah" itu apa, itu mengarah ke surat yang di tulis Jongin pake darahnya di FOR YOU chapter ending. Di baca lagi aja alo kamu lupa. Hehe._

_Trus ada juga yang mau tau aku nangis apa gak waktu buat For You, ya jawabannya jelas banget. AKU MEWEK gak berenti. Entah kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar ngeliat Kyungsoo benar-benar kek gitu...#amit-amit deh jangan ampe'._

_Masalah Jongin yang baru kok "sama" ma Jongin lama. Itu aku terinspirasi dari keyakinanku. _

**_"Manusia itu masing-masing punya kembaran yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia_**_"_

_Nah, alo kembar tuh kan kesamaannya banyak, jadi disini aku bikin semuanya sama termasuk hatinya, cuma beda di nasib. Gitu...(y) ^^_

_Last,_

_Review ya sobat-sobatku ^^_

_Sampai Jumpa di chap 4...kuusahain penantian na gak sepanjang Incheon Bridge lagi...hehe #PLAAKK_

* * *

**_LOVEXO, LOVE KAISOO_**

**_WE ARE ONE !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Always Stay by Your Side**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**)**

**Kim Jongin ****_(namja_****)**

**Wu YiFan (****_namja_****)**

**Kim JoonMyeon (****_namja)_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. ****_Namja_**** yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. ****KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Semuanya boleh readerdeul miliki tapi izinkan Baekhyun menikahiku #hahahaha**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DLDR, HONEY ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sejak pernyataan cinta di sore hari itu, Jongin sangat berharap hubungannya dan Kyungsoo bisa lebih dekat lagi. Walau _namja_ manis itu belum membalas perasaannya, namun Jongin yakin Kyungsoo dapat merasakan cinta yang ia beri.

Namun, dugaan Jongin meleset. Sehari setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo malah terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya bahkan menjauhinya. Seperti pagi ini, sebelum pergi kuliah, Jongin sengaja mampir kerumah Kyungsoo untuk sekedar melihat dan menyapa pujaan hatinya. Namun semua harapan itu sirna karena Jongin tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari dalam rumah. Kris memang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi tapi Jongin yakin Kyungsoo ada di dalam karena tadi ia melihat Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menyiram kebun mawarnya di halaman belakang. Dengan nelangsa, Jongin akhirnya berlalu.

Pulang kuliah, Jongin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru habis belanja. _Namja_ itu tengah membuka pintu pagarnya dan Jongin segera menghampiri. Ia tersenyum riang, namun tanpa di duga Kyungsoo malah seperti orang ketakutan melihat Jongin dan segera masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo di depan pagar.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?" Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia memutuskan pulang. Malam harinya, Jongin kembali gagal menyapa Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah menunggu lama di ayunan belakang rumahnya. Mengintip kearah belakang rumah Kyungsoo sesekali dan...ternyata Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang berayun ketika _namja_ manis itu baru saja akan duduk di teras. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali masuk kerumahnya dan Jongin semakin bingung. "Mengapa dia menjauhiku? Apa dia membenciku?" lirih Jongin yang masih duduk di ayunan yang masih melambung pelan. "Apa dia marah karena hal itu?" gumam Jongin lagi. _Namja_ itu sangat bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo hari ini padahal Jongin sangat ingin menyapa Kyungsoo. Jongin merindukan _namja_ itu. Sangat. Tapi mengapa Kyungsoo malah terkesan menjauh darinya?

Hari terus berlalu, tak terasa sudah 3 hari Jongin tidak bertemu Kyungsoo lagi. _Namja_ mungil itu seakan punya radar yang mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Jongin sehingga dia selalu dengan mudah menghindar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, namun kita bisa melihat dengan jelas dampak sikap _"mendadak acuh"_ nya itu pada Jongin. _Namja_ tan itu tampak lesu. Wajahnya murung dan sering menebarkan aura suram dalam rumahnya, membuat Suho merinding. _Ne_, sikap Jongin beberapa hari ini mamou membuat Suho memutar keras otaknya. Bingung.

"_Waeyo_, Jonginnie?" tegur Suho ketika Jongin kedapatan melamun memandang sendu kearah rumah sebelah.

"Eoh? _A-Aniya, Hyung. Gwenchana..._."

**Sudah**

Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Jongin –_sebelum ia berlalu_– dan jawaban itu makin membuat dahi mulus Suho mengkerut. Pandangannya tertuju pada rumah yang tadi Suho yakini di tatap lemas oleh Jongin. "Oh, Iya. Kris _Hyung_ mungkin tahu sesuatu..." Suho langsung berlari kecil ketempat dia menaruh ponselnya. Dengan lincah jemari itu menekan _digit_ nomor yang sepertinya sangat ia hapal. Suho menempelkan layar datar gadget mahal itu ketelinganya dan beberapa saat kemudian orbsnya berbinar ketika suara khas itu menyapanya dari seberang.

_"__**Yeoboseoyo?**__"_

"_Hyung?_"

_"__**Ng?**__"_

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan...tentang Jongin..."

.

.

.

* * *

Masuk hari kelima sejak Kyungsoo mulai menghidari Jongin. Hari ini Jongin berencana untuk mampir kerumah berdesain klasik itu. Ditangannya telah tersemat sebuket bunga lily dan semangkuk_ ice cream_. Sepanjang jalan, Jongin terus memanjatkan doa. Semoga hari ini dia bisa bertemu Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf jika perbuatannya beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuat Kyungsoo membencinya.

Jongin mengetuk pintu putih di depannya dengan gugup. Tadi dia menelepon Kris dan Kris bilang jika Kyungsoo ada di rumah hari ini. Kris sebelumnya telah menelepon rumah dan Kyungsoo bilang jika hari ini dia tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Jongin terus mengetuk dan menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tidak menyadari jika 10 menit telah berlalu. Es krim di tangannya bahkan mulai mencair, namun pintu kokoh itu tetap enggan terbuka.

"_Hyung_...ini aku. Aku tahu kau di dalam. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja? Kumohon. Hanya sebentar...Aku minta maaf, _Hyung_. Kumohon keluarlah..." Jongin frustasi. _Namja_ itu benar-benar terlihat putus asa sekarang. Berbagai usahanya menghasilkan sia-sia. Andai Kyungsoo mempunya ponsel, pastilah tidak akan sesulit ini. **_"Dia membenci benda itu dan dia selalu mengembalikannya padaku."_** Itulah kalimat yang di ucapkan Kris saat Jongin bertanya. Jongin lelah. Dia harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang?

Satu jam berlalu, Jongin benar-benar putus asa. Ditaruhnya buket bunga yang sudah sedikit layu itu di depan pintu bersama semangkuk es krim yang sudahsepenuhnya mencair. Jongin mendesah berat. Dipandanginya pintu kokoh putih itu lekat, kemudian dengan gontai berbalik meninggalkan rumah itu. Saat membuka pagar, Jongin kembali menoleh dan lagi...sia-sia. _Namja_ itu akhirnya melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya. _Namja_ bermarga Do itu melihat setiap hal yang diucapkan dan dilakukan Jongin. Dari balik jendela bergorden tebal di sisi kiri pintu itu, Kyungsoo meringis. Menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan sesuatu yang mungkin akan meluap dalam sedetik jika dia lengah. Kedua matanya basah. Menangis? _Ne_, dia menangis. Melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi membuat hatinya sakit.

"_Mianhae_, Jongin-_ah_. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Maafkan aku..." airmata itu menetes dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghapusnya. Tepat saat Jongin kembali melihat kearah pintu sebelum keluar pagar.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_...Kim Jongin..."dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama itu lagi secara lengkap. Jika dulu dia merasa sedih dan terluka saat menyebut nama itu, kini dia merasa lega. Suatu rasa yang tanpa beban, namun sulit untuk Kyungsoo menyimpulkannya. Dia butuh waktu. _Ne_, mungkin sedikit lagi...

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap, Jongin-_ah_?"

"_Ne, Hyung_. Sudah semua."

"Baiklah. Ayo. _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu..."

"_Gomawo, Hyung_. Tapi...aku ingin ke halaman belakang sebentar."

"_Arraseo. Hyung_ tunggu di mobil."

Pagi itu, suasana di rumah Kim bersaudara sangat tenang. Jika dulu suasana tenang yang terasa mencekam, yang kali ini berbeda. Sendu dan...sedih. Raut murung dan bola mata yang tak berbinar pada Kim Jongin membuat Suho menghela nafas resah.

Dari apa yang ia lihat dan ditambah keterangan yang diberikan Kris, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yang membuat mereka bingung adalah, kejadian apa?

Kyungsoo yang selalu tertutup membuat Kris susah mengorek informasi. Dia hanya bisa melihat ekspresi bingung, sedih dan kekhawatiran setiap harinya dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin?_ hhhh_...anak itu keras kepala. Berkali-kali Suho bertanya, namun dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, ataupun jika tak bisa mengelak lagi dia hanya menjawab dia baik-baik saja. Memang keduanya baik-baik saja. Namun tidak dengan hati mereka, dan Suho makin yakin ketika sekarang dia melihat Jongin tampak sedang melipat sepucuk surat di halaman belakang. Adiknya itu terlihat bergumam sebentar, kemudian menerbangkan kertas berbentuk pesawat mainan itu ke arah rumah Kris-Kyungsoo. Suho menatap sedih Jongin yang tertunduk lesu masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hampir seminggu. Apa kabarnya sekarang?" Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang menatap jendela di sisi kanannya. Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Pemandangan yang terlihat sedikit gelap.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jonginnie...aku merasa bersalah padanya. Dia pasti mengira aku membencinya padahal sedikitpun aku tidak merasakan hal itu. Jonginnie...bagaimana ini?" ujar Kyungsoo terus bergumam memikirkan perasaan yang berhari-hari ini mengganggu hatinya. Sebuah kotak persegi berukuran sedang tampak berada dalam dekapannya.

"Rasanya seperti bersamamu. Tapi dia bukan kau. Namun ini sama seperti yang kurasakan dulu. Aku takut Jongin_-ah_...aku takut melukainya...aku takut ini hanya pelampiasan ku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia mencintaiku, Jongin_-ah_..." suara lirih itu mulai tercekat. Tersendat-sendat mengucapkan kata demi kata.

_Ne_, Kyungsoo sedang menahan tangisnya pagi itu. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Sesaat setelah Kris keluar rumah –_untuk bekerja_– Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Merenung. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya hampir seminggu ini. Karena **'Kim Jongin'.**

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung." Kyungsoo melangkah kearah jendela masih dengan mendekap kotak itu. Menyibak lebar tirai jendelanya dan semilir angin pagi langsung menyapa wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Jonginnie..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. "_Saranghae._..." sedetik setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu rasa hangat tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Dinginnya angin pagi itu menghilang, berubah menjadi kehangatan yang membuat Kyungsoo makin merapatkan kelopak matanya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kedua _orbs_ itu kembali terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Keheningan masih menyapa selama beberapa saat namun perlahan sebuah lengkungan tipis mulai terukir di bibir manis Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, kurasa lebih baik aku menemuinya..." gumam _namja_ itu –lagi. Kemudian kembali melangkah kearah ranjang. Menaruh kotak yang sedari tadi terus ia dekap kedalam lemari di samping tempat tidurnya lalu dengan cepat menyambar mantel hangatnya dan keluar kamar.

.

.

* * *

"Kyungie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara bass menyapa Kyungsoo saat _namja_ itu baru saja hendak membuka pintu pagar rumah tetangganya. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat setelah melihat wajah _namja_ itu.

"_H-Hyung?_ Mengapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo jelas kaget. Setahunya Kris tadi pergi bekerja. Mengapa sekarang Kris muncul dari rumah kakak-beradik Kim itu?

"Aku? Aku dimintai tolong Suho untuk mengunci semua pintu rumahnya. Dia tadi tidak sempat karena terburu-buru."

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada Kris. _Jadi, dari tadi dia dirumah ini? Bukan bekerja?_

"Hei. Mengapa kau kesini?" ujar Kris mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia juga cukup kaget menemukan Kyungsoo di depan pagar. _Namja_ tinggi itu penasaran mengapa Kyungsoo mengunjungi rumah ini.

"I-Itu...sebenarnya aku..." Kyungsoo gugup. Tatapan Kris yang mengintimidasi itu membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang ingin menemui Kim bungsu sedangkan dia tahu Kris menyadari sikapnya yang menjaga jarak dari orang itu.

"Jongin 'kan? kau ingin menemuinya?" Kyungsoo mendongak kaget.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu. Walau aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Sepertinya kau dan Jongin memang butuh bicara. Hanya saja...kau sedikit terlambat, _baby_..."

"_W-Wae_?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa maksud Kris.

"Jongin pergi tadi pagi. Suho mengantarnya pagi-pagi sekali ke stasiun. Katanya Jongin akan melakukan survey penelitian di suatu desa di Jindo."

"..."

"Mengapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Jongin hanya pergi satu bulan Kyungie_-ah_. Bukan selamanya. Jangan cemas. Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat kacau sekarang kau tahu? Ckckck"

Kyungsoo beralih menundukkan kepalanya. Kris benar. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Maksud hati ingin bicara pada Jongin namun _namja_ itu telah pergi bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat meminta maaf.

"Kyungie...jangan sedih begitu. _Kajja_...kita pulang. Sepertinya ada yang menarik di halaman belakang." Ujar Kris sambil menyeringai usil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo masih _mode_ diam tanpa jiwa. Kris tersenyum, menarik pelan bahu Kyungsoo mendekat kemudian berbisik di telinga kiri _namja_ itu. Seringai usil masih terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Suho tadi sempat melihat Jongin melempar pesawat kertas kearah halaman kita. Tadinya aku berniat mengambilnya, tapi kurasa itu untukmu. Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ujar Kris yang setengahnya adalah bohong. Jelas saja. Mana mau Kris mengambil benda yang jelas-jelas bukan untuknya itu. Kris hanya penasaran dengan respon Kyungsoo. Dia tahu antara orang yang ia sayang itu dan adik Suho telah terjadi sesuatu. Dan itu adalah hal yang telah mereka simpulkan bersama. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menyukai hanya saja kemungkinan Kyungsoo belum mau membuka hatinya untuk Jongin. _Ne_, itulah hasil pembahasan mereka via telepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa detik setelah kalimat itu dilontarkan Kris, Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah rumahnya. Membuka kasar pintu utama dan kembali berlari menuju halaman belakang. Mata bulat itu bergerakgelisah menyusuri sepanjang halaman dan langkah itu terhenti saat melihat sesuatu berwarna orange berbentuk pesawat kertas bertengger di antara rimbunan mawar miliknya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Nalurinya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dan benar saja. Goresan huruf dnegan tinta hitam berjejer rapi disana.

_Kyungsoo Hyung, Annyeong. Apa suratku mendarat dengan baik di atas mawarmu? Kuharap begitu ^^_

_Hyung, mengapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau membenciku? Aku minta maaf jika aku telah berbuat salah. Kau boleh memakiku dan memukulku, jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Aku sedih..._

_Hyung, tadinya aku ingin berpamitan langsung padamu. Aku pergi ke Jindo satu bulan ini. Kau pasti senang karena aku tidak akan mengganggumu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. ^^ Kuharap jika kita bertemu nanti kau sudah memaafkanku dan tidak menjauhiku lagi._

_Saranghae, Hyung_

_Sampai Jumpa_

_Aku sangat berharap suatu saat nanti kau merindukanku..._

**-Kim Jongin-**

**.**

Kyungsoo terpaku membaca baris demi baris surat itu. Wajahnya makin terlihat sendu.

"Bodoh..." lirih Kyungsoo mengusap setitik air yang keluar di sudut matanya.

"Bahkan sekarang-pun aku sudah merindukanmu. Kau benar-benar bodoh." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Melipat dengan rapi kertas ditangannya kembali kebentuk semula kemudian berbalik kedalam rumah.

_'Terimakasih telah mencintaiku.' _

.

.

* * *

Hari ini tepat 13 hari sudah Jongin pergi. Hari demi hari terasa sulit dilewati Kyungsoo. Bahkan untuk menyapa Kris saja dia enggan. Kyungsoo selalu murung walau seringkali Kris melontarkan berbagai lelucon lucu padanya. Tapi sayang, usaha Kris tidak berhasil. Rutinitas yang dijalani _namja_ itu masih berlangsung seperti biasa. Membuat sarapan, membangunkan Kris, membersihkan rumah, mencuci dan belanja keperluan dapur. Hanya senyumnya saja yang perlahan lenyap. Kris sudah frustasi.

"Jika ponsel adikmu aktif, kabari aku. Akan kumaki dia satu jam penuh." Seru Kris penuh emosi pada Suho. _Namja_ berparas malaikat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Jika itu terjadi, maka aku yang akan lebih dulu memakinya. Bersabarlah. Hanya perlu setengah bulan lagi. Setelah itu jika memungkinkan kita nikahkan saja mereka." Ucap Suho asal. Sebenarnya dia juga kesal. Jongin tidak pernah bisa dihubungi. Adik hitamnya itu hanya sekali memberi kabar pada Suho. Itupun waktu hari pertama dia di Jindo. Saat itu Jongin juga bukannya menerangkan lokasi keberadaannya. _Namja_ itu malah sibuk menyuruh Suho menjaga Kyungsoo dan menanyakan kabar _namja_ bermata bulat itu. Suho mendesah frustasi.

Mereka berdua sekarang tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah Kris. Kyungsoo sedang membuat minuman untuk mereka. Tampang kusut keduanya benar-benar kontras dengan dekorasi ruangan yang ceria. _Aigoo..._

"Mulai besok sampai 2 minggu kedepan aku bertugas ke Guangzhou. Aku titip Kyungsoo padamu, ya." Sela Kris di tengah kebisuan mereka.

"Eh? Besok aku juga harus ke Merlbourne, _Hyung_. Ada rapat pemegang saham dan persiapan anak perusahaan Orland di sana. Aku juga pergi 2 minggu. _Eotthokhae?_" Suho tampak panik. Eh, bukan hanya Suho tapi juga Kris. Keduanya kini saling memandang tak percaya.

"Lokasi kerjaku benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Kyungsoo. Sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana ini?" seru Kris frustasi.

"Perjalananku juga sangat jauh, _Hyung_. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa _standby_ di hotel kapan. Aku takut Kyungsoo terlalu lelah jika bersamaku. Aduh, sekarang bagaimana?" Suho semakin panik. Saat itulah Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur, tersenyum dengan nampan berisi botol _lemontea_ segar dan juga beberapa _cookies_ coklat.

"Aku di rumah saja, _Hyungdeu_l. Tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak usah mencemaskanku." Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan aura panik di ruangan itu.

"Tapi aku belum pernah membiarkanmu sendiri selama itu Kyungsoo_-ah_. Paling lama aku meninggalkanmu itu hanya 24 jam dan saat itu Suho pasti bersamamu."

Suho hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sangat bingung sekarang. Benar ucapan Kris. Dialah yang biasanya menjaga Kyungsoo disaat Kris tidak dirumah dalam waktu yang cukup lama –menurut Kris itu. Kyungsoo bukannya dimanja, hanya saja anemia dan maag kronisnya sering kambuh jika sedikit saja _namja_ itu tidak memperhatikan pola makannya. Dan cukup sekali itu terjadi, Kris tidak ingin terulang. Kyungsoo yang meringis menahan sakit benar-benar membuat seluruh tulang-belulang Kris lemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Jongin baru pulang setengah bulan lagi, itu juga jika perkiraannya tepat."

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, _Hyung_. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik. _Hyung_ dan Kris _Hyung_ tidak perlu panik seperti itu. Kalian terlihat jauh dari kata tampan." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat lelucon yang ternyata tak sanggup mengalihkan pikiran senada KrisHo.

"Tapi..._Baby_...aku –"

"Biar aku saja yang menjaga Kyungsoo _Hyung_..."

Sebuah suara yang tidak di sangka-sangka itu berhasil membuat tiga pasang mata mereka terbelalak.

"Jongin?" seru ketiganya bersamaan. Jongin tersenyum. Bukan karena suara yang menyatu itu. Dia tersenyum karena ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Ah, betapa Jongin merindukan semua itu.

"Data survey-ku sudah lengkap jadi aku diizinkan pulang. Ya. Suho _Hyung_ berhenti melotot seperti itu. Kau tampak seperti koi. Kris _Hyung_ juga." Jongin menggerutu lucu membuat Suho tersenyum lebar. Kris-pun sumringah. Beda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih syok. Airmata yang berkumpul tampak jelas dimatanya yang bulat.

"Kyungie _Hyung_. _Wae?_ Kau ingin memelukku?" Jongin tampak merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Koper besar masih berdiri angkuh di sebelah kaki jenjangnya. _Namja_ tan itu menyeringai menggoda Kyungsoo. Suho dan Kris berdecih pelan di sela senyuman mereka, namun Kyungsoo...

Diluar dugaan, _namja_ mungil itu berlari meninggalkan ketiga _namja_ yang menatapnya bingung. Jongin apalagi. Seringai yang tadi terlukis kini berganti wajah sendu yang frustasi.

"Hei, bodoh. Jangan mematung di pintu rumahku. Cepat kau susul Kyungsoo. Dia pasti ke teras belakang. _Hhhh_...melihat kalian berdua membuatku benar-benar gemas ingin mengikat kalian bersama di pohon." Ucapan Kris membuat Suho tergelak dan tak lama kemudian Kris juga tertawa. Menertawakan Jongin.

Tak menunggu lama, Jongin akhirnya melangkah menuju teras belakang. Dia memantapkan degupan jantungnya yang makin menghentak kuat karena akan menemui Kyungsoo. Dan benar seperti ucapan Kris. Kyungsoo memang berada di sana. Duduk menekuk lutut dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di antaranya.

"_Hyung._..." suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersentak namun tidak ingin menoleh kearah Jongin.

Tanpa disuruh, _namja_ bersurai kelam itu duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang memalingkan wajah darinya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu itu, menariknya agar menghadap kearahnya dan...wajah penuh derai airmatalah yang di dapat Jongin.

"_Uljima_...apa yang kau tangisi?" lirih Jongin mengusap lembut pipi basah itu.

"..."

"Kau...masih marah padaku?"pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap dalam kearah nya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak membenciku 'kan?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kedua tangan Jongin masih memainkan jemarinya di wajah Kyungsoo.

_'Cup'_

"Jangan menangis. Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan dataku demi kau. Hatiku gelisah tiap hari karena tidak melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_." Ujar Jongin setelah mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo yang membuat _namja_ itu merona.

"Hiks..."

"_Uljima_, sayang..." Jongin mendekap erat tubuh bergetar itu dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak isakan dari mulut itu. Namun, bukannya berhenti. Tangisan Kyungsoo malah pecah saat wajahnya tenggelam di permukaan bidang Jongin.

"_B-Bogoshippeo_..." lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Sangat pelan di tengah isakannya.

"Mengapa meninggalkanku tanpa menemuiku lebih dulu? Kau membuatku memikirkanmu setiap hari. Kau membuatku sakit, Jongin-ah...hiks...aku merindukanmu...hiks..." isak Kyungsoo lemah. Tangan mungilnya terkepal memukul-mukul punggung Jongin. _Namja_ tan itu meringis pelan dalam senyuman manisnya.

"Jika merindukanku mengapa kau malah kabur tadi, _eum_? Bukankah lebih baik jika langsung memelukku...?" goda Jongin yang membuatnya menerima cubitan kecil dari Kyungsoo di pinggangnya.

"Aku sempat kesal saat melihatmu tadi. Makanya aku lari..." ucapnya lemah.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng di dadanya. Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Mengusap sayang surai halus Kyungsoo. Sesekali _namja_ itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang terkasih bermaksud menenangkannya. Dan itu berhasil. Isakan Kyungsoo mereda.

Jongin mengalihkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya agar mendongak. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah dan mata memerah itu dengan sangat jelas dalam bingkai tangannya. Keduanya saling menatap intens hingga Jongin memutuskan mengeliminasi jarak. Memiringkan wajah, memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh lembut belahan merah yang mengkilat karena airmata itu.

Kyungsoo melemas. Dia memang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima cinta Jongin namun hatinya berteriak menginginkan _namja_ yang kini tengah memagutnya. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Jongin perlahan melumat bibir itu. Menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya menarik rapat tubuh _namja_ itu kepadanya. Kyungsoo refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau berdusta. Sungguh dia juga menginginkan semua ini. Bukan karena pelampiasan, namun karena Jongin yang ini memang perlahan-lahan telah bertahta di hatinya. Di tingkat yang sama dengan orang yang masih sangat ia cintai sampai saat ini.

"Nghh~hmmhhh~akhh" Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin merubah arah ciumannya dan menguak mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya yang panas.

"Enggghhh...J-Jonginnieeehh~"

Posisi Kyungsoo yang telah berpindah duduk di salah satu paha Jongin membuat _namja_ itu makin mudah mengeksplor mulutnya. Harusnya Kyungsoo marah karena Jongin berlaku sedemikian lancang. Namun, lagi-lagi...Kyungsoo juga menginginkan semua ini.

Kyungsoo meremas kasar rambut belakang Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya dan yang sebelah lagi berpegangan di bahu tegap itu. Sedangkan Jongin mengusap penuh hasrat punggung Kyungsoo dari luar kaos V-neck putih itu dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus seduktif sekitar pinggul _namja_ mungilnya.

"Ouhh~nnghhhnggg~ s-sesaaakkkhh~"

"Umm...nnggaahh~" kecipak saliva mengalun membuat lagu paling erotis yang mampu memanaskan tubuh dua orang tertua yang mengintip adegan itu namun Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar. Keduanya larut dalam buaian hasrat masing-masing.

Kedua kaki Jongin bergerak membuat tubuh Kyungsoo makin berada di tengah pangkuannya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan dan jemari yang saling meraba membuat keduanya terengah. Mengerang lirih. Melenguh tertahan.

Lumatan-lumatan dari dua pasang belah tebal itu terus berlanjut tanpa kenal lelah. Pasokan oksigen seakan tidak jadi masalah. Beberapa detik menghirup udara, langsung berpagutan lagi. Jeda sesaat dengan jarak bibir kurang dari 3 cm kemudian bertaut lagi. Jongin memanas. Tangannya mulai menyusup di balik kaos Kyungsoo. Sesuatu di selangkangannya yang tertindih bokong Kyungsoo terasa sesak namun baru saja Jongin ingin turun mencumbu lehernya, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"J-Jonginnieehhh...M-maafkan aku...tidak hhhh...aku tidak bisa...hhhh..hhh"

_Deg_

Jongin terdiam. Hasratnya yang tadi menggebu menguap sudah saat melihat raut wajah penuh bersalah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerti, Kyungsoo mungkin belum bisa menerimanya secara penuh. '_Tidak apa. Asal kau tidak membenciku'_. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Jongin.

Dipeluknya Kyungsoo erat dan lembut. "Maafkan aku _Hyung_." Ujarnya lirih. "_Ne...gwenchana_ Jonginnie..." jawab Kyungsoo balas memeluk erat Jongin. Keduanya memutuskan untuk bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Kyungsoo sambil terus memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Terpaan nafas hangat Jongin yang teratur di bahunya membuat dirinya merasa damai. Kyungsoo mengusap perlahan belakang kepala Jongin. Dengan sayang terus menggerakkan jemarinya dan makin membawa tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu agar makin merapat dalam peluknya. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Jongin tertidur. Kesimpulan itu diperkuat dengan beban di pundaknya yang semakin terasa berat dan kungkungan kedua lengan Jongin di pinggangnya yang melemas. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ikut menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku."

"Saranghae..."

_'Cup'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Akhirnya selesai chap 4 ~ Aaaaa~ legaaaaa~_

_Sudah pada dibaca kan ya? hoho..._

_Ini dah kubuat sedikit lebih puanjang dari yang chap 3. Semoga kalian suka. Kemungkinan selanjutnya 'Piiiiiiiiippppp'. Kemungkinan, loh ya...kemungkinan._

_Tapi agaknya gak seekstrem bayangan kalian karena, jujur, Imajinasi 'Piiiiipppp' ku sudah mulai meluntur T^T. _

_Terimakasih buat yang udah nyumbang semangatnya di chap 3 kemarin. Walau sedikit berkurang jumlahnya ya ora opo-opo. Nerimo wae. Alo pake bahasa daerahku "Terimo bae ^^"_

**_Special X.O.X.O buat:_**

**_ryanryu, LAB27, nnukeybum, Huang Zi Lien, hdkL12, Lalala kkamjong, opikyung0113, lailatulmaghfiroh16, Kaisooship, SooBaby, CoolBoy276, love120193, rinzkudo, exoshipper, flowerdyo, flower you, Guest, setyonight, Crayson, Guest, Guest, rnsoul, Guest, Aku suka ff, dan Sunny_**

**_Mianhae belum sempat bales review kalian dan juga beberapa PM yang masuk. Nanti aku cicil aja ya...Jeongmal Mianhae._**

**_Terimakasih juga buat yang dah FAV n FOLLOW ff ini._**

_Oh, ya, chingudeul. Ada yang tinggal di Jawa Timur or Jawa Tengah? Gimana keadaan kalian? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Aku turut berduka dengan bencana Kelud. Sempet syok waktu temenku yang ngambil S2 di UGM bilang depan kampusnya ketutup abu ampe tebelnya sekitar 5 cm. Masya Allah. Aku panik pas baca BBM dia. Untunglah teman-temanku termasuk yang di Pare selamat. Semoga kalian juga ya, chingu. Amiiiinnnnn..._

_Dah pada nonton Exo's Showtime 12, belum? pasti udahkan? gimana pendapat kalian? aku jujur belum nonton tapi udah download. masalahnya aku terlalu mellow buat nontonnya. Liat previewnya aja aq nangis. jadi aku belum mau nonton yang fullnya. aku gak rela EXOST abis...hiks..hiks...kangen tingkah alami mereka semua. Yang cool n "ganas" ternyata aslinya pemalu. Yang sibuk "jaim" ternyata aslinya "gagman". Wajah "ekspresif" Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bikin aku mau masukin dia dalam dompetku dan ke "normal"an lainnya...huweeee...hiks..hiks...kangeeeennnnnn berat!_

_Udah ah..._

_Dah mau nangis lagi nih..._

_Maaf ya readerdeul. Banyak bacotnya..._

_Last,_

_Review, yaaaaaaaaa_

_(Baturaja, 150214)_

* * *

**_LOVEXO, LOVE KAISOO_**

**_HAPPY EXOTICS_**

**_WE ARE ONE!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Always Stay by Your Side**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**)**

**Kim Jongin ****_(namja_****)**

**Wu YiFan (****_namja_****)**

**Kim JoonMyeon (****_namja)_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. ****_Namja_**** yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Saya yang punya keduanya #plaak T_T**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DLDR, HONEY ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Satu jam setelah kepergian Kris dan Suho, Jongin langsung membawa beberapa barangnya kedalam rumah klasik itu dengan sebuah ransel dan koper berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya dapat menganga.

"Mengapa banyak sekali yang kau bawa, Jongin_-ah_?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya membantu Jongin menyeret koper itu menuju lantai atas.

"Banyak? Ini tidak sampai setengahnya, _Hyung_. Lagipula jika aku terlalu sering bolak-balik kerumahku itu akan mengurangi waktuku bersamamu." Jawab Jongin jujur dengan polosnya dan itu cukup membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu.

"T-Terserahlah..." cicit Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Kris yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Kris memang mengizinkan Jongin untuk menempati kamar itu selama Jongin menemani Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin sudah mengatakan pada Kris jika ia tidak masalah mau tidur di mana saja bahkan disuruh menemani Kyungsoo tidur-pun Jongin bersedia, dan _yah_...jawaban itu sukses disambut dengan pendaratan telapak tangan Kris di dahinya yang mulus.

.

.

"_Hyung_...aku lapar..." Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan pakaian kotor Kris kedalam mesin cuci. Suara langkah Jongin yang makin mendekat membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan kedua berlian hitamnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah memelas yang sangat lucu.

"_Hyung_...masakan aku sesuatu~...aku sangat lapar, _Hyung_~..." kembali Jongin merengek. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. _Namja_ itu melangkah mendekati Jongin dan mengusap pipinya sayang.

"Kau tidak sarapan pagi tadi, _eum_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin menggeleng lemah.

"_Aigoo_...setahuku sebelum pergi tadi Suho _Hyung_ membuat sup pangsit untukmu. Mengapa kau tidak memakannya?" jemari mungil Kyungsoo terus membelai wajah Jongin bahkan kini kedua tangannya telah membingkai wajah Jongin dengan sangat pas.

"Masakannya tidak enak _Hyung_. Seperti minum air laut. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa memakannya." Ujar Jongin dengan bibir ter_pout_. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menggerutu begitu. Tidak baik. Suho _Hyung_ bisa sedih mendengarnya." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin terpaku menatap wajah malaikat di hadapannya itu yang berhias lengkungan delima yang indah.

"_Ne_..." jawab Jongin patuh. _Namja_ tan itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau bersedia menemaniku, hari ini aku akan memasak makanan yang kau sukai. _Jja_...kau ingin makan apa Jonginnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya melangkah kedapur dan mulai mengecek bahan makanan yang ada dalam kulkasnya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang dan ikut melihat isi kulkas itu.

"Emm...aku ingin Kimchi Stew..."

_'Prakk'_

Sebungkus irisan daging sapi jatuh begitu saja dari tangan Kyungsoo. _Namja_ mungil itu terdiam, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Eh? _Waeyo Hyung_? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin panik. Ia segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo berdiri dan menutup kulkas setelah memasukkan kembali daging itu kedalamnya.

"_Hyung_..." Jongin mengusap lengan Kyungsoo namun _namja_ itu masih diam tak menanggapinya.

"Ya! _Hyung_...kau ke –"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. _Namja_ mungil itu melesakkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Kedua tangannnya melingkari punggung kokoh itu dan meremasnya lembut.

_'Bahkan kau juga menyukai makanan yang sangat disukainya...'_

"_Hyung_..." Kyungsoo mendongak. Tersenyum manis kearah Jongin yang masih kebingungan. Ia melepas pelukannya kemudian mencubit gemas hidung _namja_ tan itu membuat Jongin meringis sakit namun sekejap kemudian ikut tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"_Kajja_! Kita masak Kimchi stew."

* * *

_Kenangan tentangku akan selalu hidup. Bukan untuk menyakitimu. Hanya untuk membuatmu sadar akan 'pesan tersirat' yang kuberikan. Aku bukanlah dia, dia bukanlah aku. Namun rasa cinta itu sama besar dengan yang kurasakan. Karena kami... 'sama'. Sungguh Tuhan Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu._

* * *

Hari berganti hari, sinar kebahagiaan mulai tampak sedikit demi sedikit dari paras kedua anak adam itu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka seolah memulai sebuah periode 'musim semi' dalam kehidupan mereka. Kyungsoo yang dulu selalu murung dan jarang tersenyum kini mulai sering melengkungkan belahan merah miliknya. Bahkan Kyungsoo mampu tertawa begitu lepas hanya karena lelucon kecil dari Jongin. Satu _point_ mengagumkan yang kembali dipahat Jongin dalam hatinya. Ternyata Kyungsoo sangat mempesona dengan lengkung _heart shape_ yang terkembang itu. Jongin selalu berusaha untuk tidak berkedip saat melihatnya. Senyum itu memberikan kehangatan yang sangat menenangkan hati. Jongin menyukainya.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa perubahan juga nampak pada diri Kim Jongin yang jika Suho melihatnya maka bisa dipastikan _namja_ _angelic face _itu akan menangis heboh dan memeluk erat Jongin sambil tak henti-hentinya bersujud syukur. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin yang dulu terkenal cuek, kaku dan dingin, termasuk pada Suho, ternyata adalah seorang _namja_ periang, humoris dan sedikit pemalu. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan semua yang didengar Suho dari almarhum kedua orang tuanya.

Tak hanya itu, masih ada satu hal lagi yang cukup menarik. Sejak menginap di rumah Kyungsoo-Kris, Jongin beberapa kali terlihat duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah dengan tatapan terfokus pada sebuah buku _literature_ bahasa Inggris di tangannya. Seperti saat ini, _namja_ itu tampak khusyuk membaca sebuah buku bercover merah-putih dengan jajaran huruf capital menghiasi cover itu.

_'International Business Management'_

Itulah beberapa kata yang tertangkap oleh Kyungsoo. Selebihnya dia tidak mengerti, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah karena masalah yang sebenarnya adalah Jongin. Mengapa dia bisa fokus membaca buku yang terlihat membosankan seperti itu? Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo. Andai saja Suho ada saat ini, maka sangat mungkin, 100% yakin _namja_ tampan _angelic_ itu akan menangis mencium lantai karena luapan bahagianya.

"Jonginnie, kau belum mau tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan mencoba untuk mengalihkan fokus _orbs_ Jongin padanya.

"Nanti, _Hyung_. Aku ingin memahami bagian ini dulu." Jawab Jongin memperlihatkan sekilas lembaran yang ia baca pada Kyungsoo dan _namja_ mungil itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Ia perlahan-lahan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam, Jongin_-ah_. Besok pagi kau ada kelas, kau harus cepat beristirahat." Ujar Kyungsoo mengusap sayang surai kelam Jongin membuat _namja_ itu tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut.

"_Hyung_ tidur saja duluan, aku tidak akan lama lagi. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Aku akan secepatnya beristirahat." Jawab Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi berada di rambutnya dan kembali membaca.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, tapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Dia khawatir _namja_ itu akan mengabaikan ucapannya. Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin kelelahan besok karena tidak cukup beristirahat.

"Mau kubuatkan susu?" tawar Kyungsoo kemudian. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kyungsoo kemudian ruangan kembali hening berganti dentingan halus gelas dari arah dapur.

.

.

Tak menunggu lama, Kyungsoo kembali keruang tengah dengan 2 mug besar berisi susu coklat dan sebuah novel yang ia apit di lengannya. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil gelas di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin membaca ini, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk novel ber_cover_ hijau tua itu.

"_Ne_, aku belum mengantuk jadi kukira menemanimu membaca mungkin lebih baik." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong. Mata bulat itu sudah tampak memerah, tanda menahan kantuk dan Jongin menyadari itu. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah. Nanti jika sudah mengantuk langsung tidur saja, jangan menungguku." Tukas Jongin yang dijawab anggukan pelan Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, mereka larut dengan bacaan masing-masing. Jongin dengan buku 'membosankan' itu dan Kyungsoo dengan novel romansa yang sebenarnya tidak dia sukai karena sebenarnya itu buku Kris.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Jongin tampak menutup bukunya dan mendesah pelan. Ia menggerak-gerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku, dan saat dia menoleh kesebelah kirinya, dia mendapati Kyungsoo telah terpejam dengan buku yang masih terbuka tergeletak di pahanya sedangkan kepalanya bersandar di sandaran sofa dan sedikit tertekuk. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Kau memaksakan diri, _jagi._ Tapi aku senang kau mulai memperhatikanku." Jongin membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepala itu di dadanya dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu penuh kasih dalam rengkuhan sebelah lengannya. Di usapnya perlahan wajah _baby face_ Kyungsoo. Getaran yang timbul saat jemarinya menyentuh kulit sehalus porselen itu membuat mata Jongin berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Bahkan walaupun kau tidak bisa menerimaku di hatimu, aku akan selalu menjagamu."

"_Jeongmal_ _saranghae_..."

_'Chup'_

Jongin mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo dengan rasa yang teramat dalam. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai _namja_ dalam pelukannya ini sepenuh hati. Rasa ingin terus mendekapnya begitu kuat hingga tubuh Jongin gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang terserap. Terus memanjatkan doa dalam hati agar Tuhan selalu menjaga dan melindungi _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai ini hingga tanpa sadar pelukan itu makin mengerat seiring dengan airmata Jongin yang mulai mengalir. Jongin tersentak, jantungnya berdetak begitu keras.

"Ya Tuhan~" lirihnya saat sadar apa yang terjadi padanya dan mulai melonggarkan pelukannya yang tadi sangat erat hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo hampir terbalut sempurna di tubuhnya.

"Untunglah kau tidak terbangun..." desahnya lega sambil mengusap kasar bekas aliran airmatanya. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo terbangun saat ini, mungkin Jongin akan memilih berlari kearah kamarnya –_kamar Kris_– daripada harus memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah penuh airmata.

Jongin langsung memposisikan tangannya di tengkuk dan lipatan kaki Kyungsoo kemudian menggendongnya menuju kamar. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 2 pagi dan Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengalami pegal-pegal di tubuhnya karena tidur di sofa.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jongin langsung merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang _Queen size_ itu. Menyelimutinya kemudian mengusap sayang helai hitam Kyungsoo.

"_Jaljayo, nae sarang_..."

Jongin menyematkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir merah Kyungsoo yang manis. Terasa sangat manis walaupun hanya sekedar menempel hingga Jongin merasa berat untuk melepasnya. Tubuhnya makin condong merunduk dan saat dia membulatkan tekad untuk melepas ciuman itu, tanpa diduga Kyungsoo malah balik menangkap bibir Jongin dan langsung melumatnya. Jongin membulatkan matanya saat melihat kilauan terang itu membuka, menatapnya intens.

"Ukh" Jongin makin terkesiap saat Kyungsoo menarik lengannya yang memang berada di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menindih penuh tubuh bagian atas itu. Jongin berusaha melepas kenikmatan yang menyandera bibirnya. Dia kaget dan juga bingung. 'Mengapa _Kyungsoo mendadak seperti ini?_' Batinnya kalut.

"Hmmpphh...aahh! _Hyung_!" akhirnya tautan itu terlepas. Nafas keduanya terengah. Jongin menarik dalam-dalam udara sekitarnya sambil memejamkan mata dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka, wajah dengan airmatalah yang ia dapatkan di hadapannya.

"_H_-_Hyung_? _Gwenchana_? Apa tadi aku menyakitimu? Ma-maafkan aku, _Hyung_..." ujar Jongin panik. Dia segera duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang bukannya menjawab, _namja_ itu malah dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin makin kebingungan.

"_Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi saat Kyungsoo masih betah terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap hangat _orbs_ bening Jongin. Airmatanya masih mengalir namun senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku." Ujar Kyungsoo singkat dan kembali mencium bibir Jongin. _Namja_ tan itu hendak melepaskan pagutan lembut mereka namun Kyungsoo menggeleng ditengah ciumannya hingga akhirnya dia memilih ikut terbuai. Lumatan demi lumatan lembut Kyungsoo dibalas serupa oleh Jongin dan membuat aktifitas itu makin intim. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo mulai melingkari leher Jongin. Sesekali mengusap belakang kepala _namja_ itu. Jongin merasa kepalanya pening. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya sudah mulai menjamah tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengusap punggung sempit itu seduktif. Memberikan belaian dan remasan di pinggul Kyungsoo dan menekan lembut tengkuk putih itu saat mereka mulai melakukan _deep kiss _dan _ french kiss_. Kyungsoo pun tak segan membuka mulutnya. Mengizinkan lidah panas Jongin menjelajah dalam rongga hangatnya dan membalas belitan daging lunak itu dengan menghisapnya kuat.

"Eunghhh ahh...hmmmptth" lenguhan erotis mulai dilagukan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin makin memperdalam jelajahan mulutnya. Kedua tangannya kini sudah menyusup kedalam kaos biru tipis Kyungsoo dan membelai seduktif lapisan kulit di dalamnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah mengusap meremas dan mencengkeram apapun yang tersentuh membuat lenguhan Kyungsoo makin keras.

"Akkhh _H_-_Hyung_ggg uhmmpth..." Jongin mengerang saat Kyungsoo menghisap lidahnya. Daging itu terasa kering karena Kyungsoo menghisap saliva yang melumurinya.

"Mmppptt~ ohhh~ aahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah saat jemari Jongin mulai terasa menjamah tubuh depannya. Kaos yang ia kenakan sudah terangkat tinggi dibatas lengannya. Kyungsoo merasa tak tahan dengan posisi itu langsung menarik tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring bersamanya. Jongin yang masih _'fly'_ hanya menurut dan memposisikan dirinya menindih penuh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ohh~ Jonginnieeehh" lirih Kyungsoo ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan selangkangannya. Bibir mereka masih tak lelah berpagut. Sesekali mengambil nafas kemudian kembali liar. Saliva demi saliva terus tertelan dan seolah tak peduli, mereka terus melanjutkan ciuman itu. Kedua pasang mata mereka terpejam erat namun belahan merah itu seolah mempunya mata semu untuk terus mencecap lawannya tanpa gerakan yang tak berarti.

Naluri...

_Yeah..._

"_Saranghae Hyung. Jeongmal saranghae~..._.." Jongin berucap lirih saat bibir mereka terpisah beberapa mili. Benang-benang saliva itu terlihat jelas menghubungkan mulut mereka. Mata Kyungsoo sayu menatap Jongin dan dengan cepat kembali mempertemukan bibir tebal itu dengan bibir _shape heartnya_.

Kini tak hanya bibir, wajah, dan tangan yang bekerja. Kedua kaki mereka –pun tak tinggal diam. Sepasang kaki Jongin telah mengunci kaki mungil Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengangkat sebelah tungkai itu ke pinggangnya dan Kyungsoo refleks melingkarkan kakinya disana.

"Ooohh~ Jongiiinnhh"

"Engghh"

Keduanya mengerang manakala posisi itu membuat kedua organ vital mereka makin menekan kuat satu sama lain. Jongin terlihat kalap dan terus meraba tubuh Kyungsoo. Dilepaskannya kaos Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menghalangi dan seakan memberikan lampu hijau, Kyungsoo membantu pergerakan Jongin membuka bajunya. Ketika hamparan kulit mulus itu terekspos, Jongin langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di dada atas Kyungsoo. Menggigit dan menghisapnya keras hingga Kyungsoo melenguh kuat.

"Aaakkhh~"

Dan saat itulah Jongin tersentak.

"Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan? Ya Tuhan!" Dengan cepat Jongin beringsut mundur dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Pemandangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang topless membuat Jongin melemas. "Arrrggghh!" erangnya panik. Kyungsoo yang merasa kehilangan segera duduk dan mendekati Jongin di pinggiran ranjang.

"Jongin_-ah_..."

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." racaunya penuh penyesalan. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terus menjambaki rambutnya. Kyungsoo melihat itu miris.

"Jongin..."

"Arrrggghhhhh!" kembali Jongin menjerit. Dadanya diliputi penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

_'Mengapa aku melakukannya? Ya Tuhan. Hampir saja aku menyakitinya.'_ Racau Jongin dalam hati. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin diam, hanya mampu menunduk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_. Kumohon jangan membenciku..." lirih Jongin memecah kesunyian. Suaranya yang tercekat membuat Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tengah menahan tangisnya. Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya membingkai wajah Jongin dan memaksa wajah tertunduk itu agar menghadapnya. Mengunci mata indah yang tampak kalut itu dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Jemarinya bergerak membelai pipi _namja_ tan itu.

"Akulah yang memulainya. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang tulus.

"_Hyung_...ta-tapi..."

"Wae? Apa kau tak menginkannya?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu...tapi...tapi kau..." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Kini dia tahu apa yang tengah berada dipikiran Jongin.

"Dengar. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali. Kau boleh menganggapku berbohong tapi inilah kenyataannya."

"..."

_'Chup'_

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, Jongin_-ah_. Bukan karena kau mirip dengan Kim Jongin-ku, dan bukan juga suatu bentuk pelampiasan. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau."

Jongin membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat seakan ingin merobek kulitnya. Kecupan lembut di bibirnya tadi seolah membuat lidahnya kelu. "_H_-_Hyung_..."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. "Terimakasih...terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Sejak kau datang, aku merasa mendapatkan bagian diriku yang hilang. Semula kukira ini hanya bentuk pelampiasan karena kau mirip dengannya. Namun lama-kelamaan perbedaan yang ada diantara kalian membuatku menyadari. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Kyungsoo mendesah lirih di telinga Jongin sebelum kembali memagut bibir seksi itu dan melumatnya dalam. Jongin terkesiap. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Berkali-kali mengedipkan mata berharap "khayalan" nya hilang, namun saat sesuatu yang lembut membasuh mulutnya, Jongin sadar itu nyata. Jongin tersenyum,kemudian dia memejamkan matanya mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah terpejam lebih dulu. Mengambil alih ciuman itu dengan menangkap lidah Kyungsoo yang menari di bibirnya membuat _namja_ manis itu mengerang.

Perlahan, kedua tubuh itu kembali rebah. Kali ini Jongin berada di atas dengan kakinya yang masih dalam posisi memijak lantai.

"Mmphh...cppk ahhh...ngghmm~" alunan indah itu dilantunkan Kyungsoo saat Jongin menindih penuh tubuhnya, mengaduk isi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang merengkuh erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh Jongiiinnhh~" mata bulat itu makin terpejam erat saat Jongin menurunkan ciumannya keleher jenjang Kyungsoo hingga _namja_ di bawahnya itu menggeliat resah dengan kepala mendongak seakan memberi akses lebih lehernya untuk dijelajahi Jongin. Lengannya mengalung indah di leher _namja_ tan itu dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya di helaian hitam Jongin ketika _namja_ itu menggigit kuat lehernya.

"Kyungiieehh~" kali ini Jongin yang mendesah. Namun desahan itu perlahan berhenti, berubah menjadi isakan lirih. Kyungsoo membuka matanya cepat. Ceruk lehernya terasa basah. Bukan karena saliva Jongin tapi karena sesuatu yang hangat yang mengalir disana.

_Jongin menangis_

"J-Jonginnie..._waeyo_?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mencoba mengangkat kepala Jongin yang bersarang dilehernya, namun Jongin menggeleng. Ia malah makin mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh mungil itu dan makin menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo, menghirup kenyamanan yang ia dapat disana.

"Aku selalu berharap saat ini datang padaku. Akhirnya,..." Jongin berujar dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis. Kyungsoo segera mengelus belakang kepala itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Jongin~"

"Entah dengan cara apa aku harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bahagia _Hyung_. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan kita, aku juga berterimakasih pada Jongin _Hyung_, karena dia aku bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar bahagia..." bisik lemah Jongin sambil mengecupi kulit itu berkali-kali. Nafas Kyungsoo tertahan. Sentuhan Jongin dan airmata tulusnya itu membuat sesuatu di dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh. Sakit sekaligus bahagia ia rasakan. Sakit karena dia tidak tahu jika ternyata dia telah menggores beberapa luka di hati Jongin yang sekarang dan bahagia karena dia akhirnya bisa mulai mengobati luka itu. Sungguh, dalam hatinya benar-benar ada cinta yang meluap untuk _namja_ yang masih terisak di atas tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap sayang punggung Jongin. Dengan perlahan, dia kembali mencoba menghadapkan wajah Jongin padanya dan kali ini berhasil. Betapa wajah yang membuatnya terpikat itu sangat tampan walau tengah dialiri airmata dan memerah. Kyungsoo mengecupt. Cukup lama hingga Jongin terpejam. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengecup hidung dan kedua pipi Jongin. Tubuhnya yang tertindih penuh Jongin tak membuatnya kesakitan ataupun susah. Dibelainya pipi tirus itu dan tersenyum manis. Mencoba menenangkan Jongin dan menyakinkan _namja_ itu akan cintanya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah, kau tahu."

"..."

"Sekarang, lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan jangan banyak bicara lagi..."

"..."

"Aku milikmu..." sesaat setelah kalimat itu terucap, Jongin langsung mengunci bibir Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat melepas pakaian bawah Kyungsoo sambil terus mencumbunya hingga desahan Kyungsoo makin nyaring terdengar. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu juga tidak hanya diam menerima. Dengan kedua tangannya dia berusaha membuka kaos Jongin dan melepas celana piyama itu dengan kedua kakinya. Pergerakan itu membuat bagian intim mereka bergesek kuat membuat Jongin mengerang tertahan di dada Kyungsoo. Jongin tak peduli dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada tubuhnya. Dia terus fokus bermain di nipple Kyungsoo. Jilat, hisap gigit, hisap lagi hingga mengkilat oleh salivanya. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut celana pendek telah melingkar di _butt_ Jongin. Menekan bagian itu makin keras di juniornya. Ya, Kyungsoo _horny_...

Gerakan demi gerakan Jongin membuat juniornya sesak. Jongin yang sadar arti tekanan di bawahnya segera merangkak mundur sambil menarik celana pendek beserta _underwearnya _hingga kini mereka berdua _naked_ total. Jongin kembali merangkak mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo yang tampak terengah dihimpit nafsu. Mata bulat itu terlihat sayu, wajah manisnya merah padam. Tubuh sempurna Jongin membuatnya makin susah untuk sekedar berucap.

"Angghhh ahhhh...hmmmhhh~" lenguhan lembut terdengar ketika Jongin kembali mengurung tubuhnya,menjilati telinganya seduktif dengan jemari besarnya yang tak berhenti membelai sisi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_...mulai sekarang percayakan semuanya padaku. Jadikan aku tempatmu bersandar dan jangan pernah berusaha lari dariku...aku mencintaimu~..." desahan mesra Jongin di telinganya membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali terpejam. Dia hanya pasrah saat Jongin kembali mengangkat kakinya untuk mengalung di pinggang tegap itu. Juniornya terasa berkedut kuat ketika jemari Jongin mulai meremas-remasnya. Kyungsoo menggelepar. Terus mengerang dan mendesah akibat nikmat yang dia rasakan. Jongin begitu pintar memanja semua bagian sensitive tubuhnya hanya dengan bibir dan jari. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo bukan yang pertama?

"Kau yang pertama, _Hyung_ dan kupastikan kau juga yang terakhir untukku..._'cup'_..._jeongmal_ _saranghae_, _Hyung_" lirih Jongin mendesah sebelum mengulum penis mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak, melenguh kuat seiring hisapan rongga hangat itu di kejantanannya.

"Oohhh~ ahh~ Jonginnieehh~"

Dan pergumulan itu terus berlanjut yang berakhir dengan jerit nikmat Kyungsoo dan lenguhan keras Jongin saat semua rasa yang mereka punya menyatu. Berbaur indah di dalam tubuh sang pujaan hati yang melenguh memanggil nama si pemberi kehangatan. Keduanya menggelepar, menghentak kuat, mengejang kemudian mendesah lega. Wajah bahagia keduanya bersatu padu dengan bulir keringat yang membanjiri. Seolah tak menjadi masalah karena sekejap kemudian terhapus dengan rangkaian kecupan dan jilatan sayang yang mereka lakukan.

* * *

Setelah peristiwa sakral itu, kehidupan baru mulai menyongsong keduanya. Begitu menyenangkan bagi Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dalam pelukannya saat pagi tiba dan betapa merahnya wajah Kyungsoo ketika terbangun mendapati tubuh telanjangnya berhimpit dengan kulit tan Jongin. Semua hal itu membuat desir-desir yang menyenangkan di dada mereka.

"_Hyung_, kita ke Lotte World, ya~..." pinta atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rengek Jongin yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Pagi ini Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan malunya untuk beranjak mandi dan keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan karena kejadian semalam. Namun, lain Kyungsoo lain pula Jongin. _Namja_ berkulit gelap itu malah dengan santainya melenggang di kamar tanpa sehelai benangpun saat memunguti pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mulai sedikit tenang dengan aktivitas memasaknya, Jongin kembali membuat tubuhnya memanas.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika hanya sekedar merengek, mungkin Kyungsoo masih bisa memaklumi. Tapi jika rengekan itu diselingi kecupan basah di tengkuk dan terpaan nafas hangat di telinga apakah wajar?

Wajar bagi Jongin.

Namun tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ngghh, Jongin lepasss~" desis Kyungsoo setelah mematikan kompornya. Untunglah masakan itu sudah selesai, jadi Kyungsoo sedikit berlega hati.

"_Andwaee_...kau belum menjawabku" ucap Jongin masih belum melepas bibirnya dari lapisan kulit halus itu. Kyungsoo geli.

"_Arra arra_...kita pergi nanti siang. Sekarang sarapan dulu kau har –hmmpttt!" lagi-lagi...Jongin bertindak tak terduga. Masih dari belakang, dia meraup bibir tebal Kyungsoo dan langsung melumatnya. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh depan berapron itu dan makin merapatkan dalam kungkungannya. Jika dilihat, Kyungsoo tampak seolah-olah bersandar pada Jongin padahal itu tertarik paksa.

"Engghh...Jongiiiinnnn...sa-sarapan hmmptt duluuhhhh" ucap Kyungsoo di sela gerakan lumat-melumat Jongin.

"_One more round~._..." bisik Jongin dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tautan di bibirnya. Kyungsoo-pun hanya bisa pasrah. Karena dia juga telah 'menegang'. _Omona_...

* * *

Begitulah seterusnya kehidupan dua anak adam itu. Kebahagiaan mulai mereka petik dari hari kehari. Dengan Jongin yang berada disisinya, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya sejak setahun lalu perlahan terobati oleh kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Jika dulu dia mengutuk waktu 24 jam dalam sehari karena kebosanannya, kini dia mengutuk mengapa hanya 24 jam untuk sehari. Bersama Kyungsoo, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat hingga sulit untuk melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan bersama Kyungsoo dalam 1 hari itu dan untuk menunggu keesokan harinya sudah membuat Jongin belingsatan.

Kyungsoo-pun kini mulai sering tersenyum. Walaupun itu hanya lelucon kecil dari Jongin, Kyungsoo bisa terbahak-bahak olehnya. Wajah bulat itu juga lebih terlihat ceria dan cerah hingga membuat Jongin tak bosan mendaratkan bibirnya di sana.

Jongin-pun mengalami hal serupa. Sifat kaku dan dinginnya menguap entah kemana. Dia sering menunjukkan lengkungan bibir indahnya saat bersama Kyungsoo. Matanya yang menyipit lucu saat tertawa membuat Kyungsoo gemas hingga tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membelainya. Sungguh membahagiakan.

Aaah, jangan lupakan point yang yang ini mungkin hanya akan membuat Suho melotot tak percaya. Jongin mulai mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kepengurusan 'Nippon Kim Companny'. Dia tak segan untuk mempelajari semuanya dari awal dengan bimbingan penuh dari Pak Choi –orang yang memegang tampuk kekuasaan NKC sementara selama Jongin berkuliah– bawahan terpercaya sang ayah. Jongin belajar sangat serius hingga tak jarang Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin tertidur dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya dan jika itu terjadi, Kyungsoo lah yang akan membenarkan posisi tidur Jongin kemudian baru ikut tidur di sebelahnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh _namja_ tan itu. _Ne_, sejak peristiwa sakral itu, Jongin menolak tidur di kamar Kris dengan berbagai alasan yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu terlewati. Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah menunggu kedatangan Kris dan Suho. Sebenarnya Kris sudah tiba di Incheon 2 jam sebelum Suho tiba, namun Kris memaksa menunggu Suho datang agar mereka bisa pulang kerumah bersama. Yeah, keras kepala. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Kris melakukannya, hanya saja dia merasa sangat merindukan dongsaeng cerewetnya itu. Seperti halnya dia merindukan Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Suho selesai dengan semua pemeriksaannya, Kris langsung menyeret lengan putih itu masuk kedalam taxi yang sudah ia pesan.

"Tanganku sakit, Yi fan bodoh!" omel Suho setelah mereka berada di dalam taxi yang mulai melaju.

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu Kyungie _baby-ku_." Jawabnya santai dengan headset putih yang sudah parkir di telinganya.

"Mengapa tidak langsung pulang tadi? Kenapa malah menungguku?" ujar Suho bersungut-sungut mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang emmang tampak memerah.

"Kau berisik. Tidur sana!" Kris balas mengomel dan menepuk kuat kening Suho hingga turut memerah seperti tangannya. Poor baby...

Masih dengan gerutuan 'indahnya', Suho berbalik menghadap jendela dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari jika supir taxi itu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka. _Business Man Style, Preschooler behaviour._

.

.

Setelah lebih 1 jam berkendara, akhirnya Kris dan Suho tiba di kompleks rumah mereka. Keduanya masuk kedalam rumah Kris karena tadi Jongin sempat menelepon mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memasak untuk makan siang dan ingin mereka makan bersama, berempat, sekaligus menyambut kepulangan Kris dan Suho. Tentu keduanya tidak menolak. Dan siang itu, mereka berempat makan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Tak jarang Suho menggoda Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah Jongin memberitahu jika ia kini tengah memacari _namja_ manis itu. Kris juga tak tinggal diam. Dia ikut menggoda Jongin, namun bukan dengan kata-kata godaan pada umumnya. Bukannya membuat Jongin malu-malu, tapi malah membuat _namja_ itu bergidik ngeri dan Kyungsoo yang menganga.

Suho. _"Omooo, akhirnya...tak kusangka kau bertindak cepat, Jongin-ah. Aigoo, hyung senang ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati padamu._

Kris. _"Selamat, ne. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan baby-ku. Hyung akan membunuhmu jika kau berani membuatnya menangis."_

Suho. _"Kapan kalian resmi berpacaran, eoh? Kyungie, apa Jongin sudah 'bermacam-macam' padamu? Pukul saja dia jika tak menurutimu, arraseo...?'_

Kris. _"Oh, kalian berpacaran setelah beberapa hari kami pergi. Langsung 'melakukannya'? Apa kau sudah melihat mulusnya baby-ku? Kupastikan akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup jika kau membuatnya menderita! Dan jangan pernah menatap lapar baby-ku! Arraseo?!"_

Suho. _"Jongin sangat mencintaimu, Kyungie-ah. Hyung sadari itu sejak dia bertemu denganmu. Hyung pastikan dia akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu. Hyung jamin."_

Kris. _"Jaga dan sayangi baby-ku. Jika tidak, kupastikan 7 peluru perakku akan singgah di kepalamu! Aku jamin itu!"_

.

Benar-benar godaan yang _"menyenangkan"_, bukan?

* * *

Di mulailah hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan bagi 4 anak manusia itu. Perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar membuat Kris dan Suho tak berhenti tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang dulu pemurung, pendiam dan dingin kini berubah menjadi Kyungsoo yang ceria. _Namja_ manis itu mampu tertawa lepas dan itu benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang indah untuk Kris. Wajah yang dulu selalu terlihat murung kini berseri-seri hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin. Ada sebongkah rasa iri di hati Kris setelah menyadari hal itu, namun dia berusaha bijak. Asal Kyungsoo bahagia. Itulah pikirnya. Oleh karena itu juga Kris pernah mengajak Jongin bicara empat mata dengannya sebagai seorang lelaki dan hasil dari pembicaraan itu adalah Jongin yang berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengucapkan itu dengan sorot mata yang penuh kesungguhan. Kris senang mendengarnya. Beban berat yang dia pikul terasa berkurang membuat hatinya lega. Kris begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mengerti, tapi saat setahun yang lalu menemukan Kyungsoo dan melihat kedalam mata hampa cahaya itu, dia merasa begitu nelangsa. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyungsoo namun melihat airmata itu membuat hatinya sakit. Aneh bukan? Tapi demi Tuhan itulah yang setahun dulu dirasakan Kris dan masih berlangsung hingga detik ini.

Lain Kris, lain pula Suho. Perubahan yang ditunjukkan Jongin padanya semakin membuat wajah angelic itu bersinar. Hampir setiap hari dia menemukan Jongin tengah serius menatap layar laptopnya. Mulanya Suho mengira Jongin bermain game, namun saat Pak Choi meneleponnya dengan nada suara yang sangat bahagia barulah Suho mengerti bahwa ternyata setiap malam, Pak Choi selalu memberi pelajaran khusus tentang pengelolaan bisnis dan pergerakan saham NKC pada Jongin. Sungguh rasanya Suho ingin terjun bebas dari atap rumahnya saat itu, namun dia pasti akan terlihat sangat konyol, jadi dia mengurungkan niatan nistanya. Jongin-pun mulai bersikap ramah pada Suho. Kecanggungan yang dulu terasa, menghilang sudah. Bahkan Jongin tak segan tidur bersama Suho saat dia merasa kesepian. Suho senang. Jongin-nya yang dulu telah kembali. Sungguh sifat manja Jongin itulah yang benar-benar sangat Suho rindukan dan akhirnya kembali ia dapat.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga berjalan sempurna. Keduanya semakin dekat. Pelukan hangat dan kecupan mesra di pagi hari sebelum Jongin kuliah, selalu mereka bagi bersama. Tak jarang Kyungsoo membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin dan Jongin akan membalasnya dengan sentuhan panas yang memabukkan.

.

.

Siang ini Kris, Suho dan Jongin terlihat duduk tenang di ruang tengah kediaman Kris. Ketiganya sedang menunggu masakan Kyungsoo selesai. Kyungsoo menolak bantuan dari mereka bertiga oleh karena itulah mereka sekarang terdampar di ruangan berdesain klasik itu. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, dua pasang bola mata diantara mereka bergerak gelisah. Suho dan Jongin.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari majalah game yang ia baca.

"Hm? _Waeyo_?" Tanya Kris dan langsung menutup majalah yang ia baca. Menatap focus Jongin dan mengernyit heran ketika mendapati kedua Kim bersaudara itu terlihat resah.

"Emm, ada...ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ujar Jongin singkat yang makin membuat Kris bingung. Dia menatap Suho dan yang ditatap hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas kuat.

"Tadinya aku berniat mengatakannya padamu nanti, namun kurasa sebaiknya aku mengatakannya sekarang. Karena ini berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo..." ucapnya pelan. Kris makin kebingungan dengan kalimat Jongin.

"Ya! _Waegeurae_?" ketus Kris penasaran. Jongin menaruh telunjukknya di depan bibir sambil melirik kearah dapur di belakangnya sebentar untuk memastikan Kyungsoo tidak mendengar. Jarak dapur dan ruang tengah memang cukup jauh, namun hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"_Hyung_..." panggilnya pelan setelah yakin dengan keamanan kondisi sekitarnya.

"..."

"Aku..."

"_Wae_?!" seru Kris hampir menggeram. Jujur dia sedikit takut dengan apa yang nanti terucap dari Jongin.

Jongin menoleh pada Suho, menatapnya seolah meminta izin dan setelah anggukan lemah Suho ia dapat, Jongin kembali menatap Kris yang terlihat berang.

"Kurasa...

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menepati lagi janjiku padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku...tidak bisa lagi menjaga Kyungsoo seperti yang dulu kujanjikan..." lirih Jongin yang membuat Suho menutup mata dan menunduk penuh rasa bersalah sementara itu Kris melotot kaget...

Bukan...

Bukan karena ucapan Jongin...tapi karena sesosok tubuh tak jauh di belakang pemuda itu yang tengah memegang piring di tangannya. Piring itu jatuh bebas menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat ketiga orang itu memucat dan hanya bisa terduduk lemas saat melihat tubuh itu yang berlari menjauhi mereka...

Kyungsoo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_Chap 4 selesai. #lapingus_**

**_Udah pada baca 'kan? Tentu sudah...hohoho._**

**_Ini ku-update lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya karena mulai Sabtu aku dapat dipastikan gak bisa Online. Hehe...sepupu nikahan jadi pada rusuh nih semua keluargaku. Hufh._**

**_Special XOXO untuk:_**

**_Lalala Kkamjong, athali92, dwiE the exostan, exoshipper, ryanryu, LAB27, nnukeybum, greenred, Aku suka ff, Jung Eunhee, CoolBoy276, dyofanz, flowerdyo, love120193, SooBaby, flower you, Guest, hdkL12, opikyung0113, rinzkudo, lailatulmagfiroh16, dan semua yang udah baca. _**

**_Reviewernya 'makin banyak' ya...hmm. Adakah yang terasa mengganggu? Mianhae, ne...tapi ya gak apa-apa. Semangat! _**

**_Last,_**

**_Review lagi ya..._**

**_Saranghae chingudeul \(^^)_**

* * *

**_PS: 764e9f03 (buat yang waktu itu nanya and yang mau berteman denganku, mohon maaf belum bales komen & PM kalian)_**

**_WE ARE ONE !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Always Stay by Your Side**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo ****_(_**_**namja)**_

**Kim Jongin ****_(namja_****)**

**Wu YiFan ****_(namja)_**

**Kim JoonMyeon****_ (namja)_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. ****_Namja_**** yang telah mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang kelam menjadi begitu berarti. Hingga suatu hari kematian memisahkan mereka. Cinta sejati keduanya harus pupus seiring dengan lenyapnya raga itu dari pandangan. Masih menceritakan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupannya setelah Jongin pergi. KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Saya yang punya keduanya #plaak T_T**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DLDR, HONEY ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kurasa..._

_"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menepati lagi janjiku padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku...tidak bisa lagi menjaga Kyungsoo seperti yang dulu kujanjikan..."_

Kyungsoo yang baru saja berniat membawakan sepiring cookies pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi tercekat setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Jongin.

_'Praak'_

Tangannya terasa lemas hingga ia tak sadar piring berisi cookies itu telah pecah berkeping-keping dengan taburan kue yang hancur. Matanya memanas. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat menatap sedih pada ketiga orang yang menatapnya horor. Dia perlahan mundur kemudian dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari entah kemana. Wajahnya penuh airmata. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyangka mendengar ucapan itu dari orang yang mulai ia cintai sepenuh hati bahkan ia telah mengukir beberapa harapan bersama Jongin di hatinya. Namun, semua hancur sudah. Dengan isakannya yang semakin keras, Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah.

Sementara itu Kris yang hendak berdiri mengejar Kyungsoo segera di tahan oleh Suho. _Namja_ tinggi itu sempat menepis keras tangan Suho yang menggenggamnya bahkan ia telah bersiap melayangkan _bogem mentah_ kearah dua orang Kim itu. Namun pelukan yang diberikan Suho mengunci tubuhnya. Suho membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris yang langsung membuat _namja_ itu terdiam. Setelah yakin Kris tenang, Suho melepas pelukan paksa itu dan memukul keras pucuk kepala Jongin yang masih _'membatu'_ di sofa.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, _eoh_? Pengecut! Kejar Kyungsoo dan jelaskan semua padanya! Aiisshh...kau ini benar-benar...!"

Mungkin Jongin terlalu syok dengan tindakan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi selain menatap Kyungsoo yang pergi. Sejujurnya ia ingin berucap, berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo namun tidak bisa...tubuhnya yang terasa membeku membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Pergi dan bawa Kyungsoo pulang!" sekali lagi Suho berteriak dan memukul kepala sang adik dan sepertinya sukses membuat Jongin tersadar dari _"lamunan"_nya kemudian berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Aishh! Dia itu benar-benar payah! Sudah kubilang jangan sekarang!" ujar Suho frustasi tanpa menyadari keadaan Kris yang melongo memandanginya.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_! Kyungsoo _Hyung_!" Jongin terus berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat yakin _namja_ itu berada di sini –_Hangang Park_– karena hanya inilah tempat 'terjauh' yang pernah di kunjungi Kyungsoo selain minimarket di persimpangan jalan.

Kondisi taman yang sepi membuat Jongin kalut. _'Dimana kau Kyungie...?'_ panggil Jongin lirih dalam hatinya. Peluh telah membanjiri wajah dan leher _namja_ tampan itu. Jongin sudah memutari taman dan memeriksa bukit kecil dekat pohon Mapple yang biasa mereka datangi namun Kyungsoo tak ada.

"Apa mungkin ke tempat itu?" gumam Jongin sedikit tak yakin, namun langkahnya perlahan menuntun kearah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat manakala siluet tubuh yang ia kenal terlihat oleh matanya.

Ya, Kyungsoo disana. Di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap kearah jajaran bunga matahari yang tumbuh subur. Kepala itu terlihat menunduk.

_'Tep'_

Tiba-tiba langkah Jongin terhenti saat ia melihat bahu mungil di depannya berguncang pelan. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo menangis. Perlahan dia mulai mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih betah membenamkan wajahnya bertopang pada lutut. Mata Jongin sontak memanas melihat pemandangan miris itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menangis karena kebodohannya.

"_Hyung_~" panggil Jongin lirih membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan sontak menoleh. Jongin berdiri di belakangnya. Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu namun saat baru saja ia ingin melangkah, tubuhnya tertarik paksa berputar arah dan langsung menabrak lapisan bidang yang hangat.

_'Deg deg deg'_ suara detakan yang terdengar olehnya membuat Kyungsoo berontak. Dia sadar Jongin tengah mendekapnya. Namun bukannya lepas, Jongin malah makin mengeratkan rengkuhan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus meronta, memukul keras tubuh Jongin namun Jongin bungkam. Dibelainya belakang kepala Kyungsoo berulang-ulang bermaksud menenangkan sang kekasih dan sepertinya berhasil. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai tenang di pelukannya.

"_Hyung_...kau –"

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura padaku."

Kalimat yang terlontar dengan dingin dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersentak. Segera ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Binar keceriaan di manik kelam itu redup, berganti tatapan terluka yang membuat Jongin membisu.

"Kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk memenuhi janjimu pada Kris _Hyung_. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"..."

"Bodohnya aku yang sempat yakin bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku bahkan telah menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian akan menyakitiku seperti ini..."

"..."

"Rasanya sakit Jongin_-ah_."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling menatap nanar satu sama lain. Jongin bisa melihat mata indah dihadapannya itu mulai basah, namun dia seakan tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"_Hyung_..." satu kata lolos dari mulut Jongin dengan suara yang parau.

"_Ne_, aku masih _Hyung_-mu. Aku tidak ingin gara-gara kejadian ini kita saling membenci. Kuharap kita bisa terus berteman."

Kyungsoo melepas cekalan Jongin di lengannya kemudian berbalik pergi dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihentikan Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali menghadap _namja_ tan itu.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Wae_? Aku harus pulang. Aku yakin Kris _Hyung_ panik mencariku. Masakanku juga belum selesai."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu..." lirih Jongin yang terdengar sangat lemah. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum dan melepas cengkeraman tangan kokoh itu.

"Sudahlah Jongin_-ah_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tidak baik. _Kajja_, kita pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo berniat melangkah sebelum kedua lengan Jongin kembali mengurung tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Dengarkan aku, _Hyung_. Kumohon. Kau salah paham. Apa yang kau dengar tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Bagiku sudah sangat jelas. Aku memang sangta terkejut saat mendengarnya. Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu, Jongin_-ah_."

"Jangan pernah berani mencobanya! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu!" Jongin mendaratkan kecupan lembut bertubi di leher Kyungsoo. Jongin sempat berpikir Kyungsoo akan meronta keras dan pergi meninggalkannya namun, ternyata pikirannya salah. Isak tangis yang pelan mulai menyapa gendang telinganya seiring lengannya yang berguncang pelan di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"_Uljima, jagi... Mianhae_." Hanya itulah kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dia bingung. Dia tahu bahwa dirinyalah penyebab Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini namun dia tidak tahu darimana dia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...jangan pergi...aku mencintaimu..." lirih Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat. Airmatanya makin deras mengalir membasahi lengan cardigan Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kecupan lembut yang terus-menerus di pucuk kepalanya. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin lemah. Kyungsoo benar-benar takut kehilangan Jongin –lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah..." lirih Jongin sebelum melepas pelukannya perlahan. Lengannya masih mengunci tubuh mungil itu namun kini dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Wajah itu tertunduk basah dan merah karena airmata.

"Kau tadi hanya mendengar kalimat awalnya saja, sayang. Seharusnya tadi kau biarkan aku menyelesaikannya hingga akhir tanpa harus membuat ulah seperti ini..." ujar Jongin lembut. Jemarinya mulai bergerak membersihkan airmata di pipi Kyungsoo dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan manis di bola mata bengkak Kyungsoo dan jilatan ringan di pucuk hidung kecilnya yang mancung.

" Apa kau mau mendengar lanjutannya?" ucap Jongin yang kini menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu mengangguk pelan meski masih terisak. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sikap –_purapurategar_– nya tadi. Sentuhan lembut Jongin membawa kembali sifat asli Kyungsoo kepermukaan. Kyungsoo yang manis seperti inilah yang Jongin sukai.

"Tadi aku berkata pada Kris _Hyung_ _'Kurasa aku tidak bisa menepati lagi janjiku padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku...tidak bisa lagi menjaga Kyungsoo seperti yang dulu kujanjikan...'_ itu maksudnya aku memang sudah tidak bisa lagi menepati janji yang dulu kuucapkan padanya untukmu.

"Me – "

"Diam. Jangan menyela...dengarkan baik-baik..."

"..."

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang minggu depan. Perusahaan di sana sudah membutuhkanku dan kurasa aku juga akan melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Oleh karena itulah aku bilang jika tak bisa lagi menjagamu..." ujar Jongin yang membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Dia baru saja hendak menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang masih bersarang di wajahnya tapi _namja_ itu lebih dulu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan satu kecupan lembut di kening..

"Aku berjanji pada Kris _Hyung_ untuk selalu menyayangi dan menjagamu selamanya, menjadi kekasih yang akan selalu berada disisimu seumur hidupku. Namun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa..."

"..."

"Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar kekasih..._'chup'_" Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Jongin tersenyum manis mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya. Sebuah kalung yang Kyungsoo yakini tidak pernah melihatnya di tubuh Jongin.

Kalung perak dengan rantai yang berkilau, namun bukan hal itu yang menarik fokus Kyungsoo. Dua buah cincin yang menjadi bandul di kalung itulah yang terus ia perhatikan.

Perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan bandul cincin kembar itu dari rantai kalungnya. Memakai yang berukuran sedikit besar di jari manisnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini milik almarhum _Appa_ dan _Eomma_." Ujar Jongin menjawab setengah dari kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"I-Ini..."

Jongin berlutut, membuat Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. Tangan Jongin terulur menyodorkan cincin satunya lagi yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil kearah Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo...Aku mencintaimu atas nama Tuhan. Aku menyayangimu atas nama Tuhan. Dan sekarang, dihadapan Tuhan dan semua malaikatnya, disini...aku ingin memintamu menjadi milikku..."

.

.

* * *

**Kediaman Kris Wu**

Tampak dua anak adam yang sedang duduk menghela nafas dalam. Satunya menunduk sedangkan yang satunya menatap lawannya nyalang.

"Jika bukan karena dia adikmu, maka sudah kupatahkan lehernya!" Ketus Kris murka.

"Tapi kau akan merestui mereka 'kan _Hyung_...?" sahut Suho pelan.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, bagaimana?" tanya Kris menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku akan terus memohon padamu. Demi adikku." jawab Suho mantap. Menatap Kris dengan keteguhan hatinya. Kris berdecih keras kemudian beranjak duduk di samping Suho. Memeluk _namja_ _angelic_ itu dengan erat.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita bersiap."

* * *

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang tanpa mendapati seseorang-pun di dalam rumahnya –rumah Kris. Mata Kyungsoo masih terlihat bengkak namun bibirnya telah mengulas senyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang terlebih lagi ketika menatap cincin yang kini terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Kemana mereka?" Jongin tampak bingung menelusuri rumah masih sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo. Keduanya sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kesana-kemari namun tak jua mendapati tanda-tanda dua orang tua itu.

"Ah, itu..." Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin untuk berhenti ketika matanya melihat selembar kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Mereka mendekati kertas itu dan membacanya.

_'Aku dan Suho makan diluar. Jangan mencari kami. Kami baru akan pulang besok. Selesaikan urusan kalian. Dan Jongin! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika Kyungsoo masih bersedih saat aku pulang nanti'_

_Ttd._

_Yang menyayangi Jongin _

_Kris_

_._

Jongin menatap horor kertas di tangannya sementara Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak memegangi perut.

"Habislah aku..." lirih Jongin nelangsa.

Kyungsoo masih saja tertawa dan itu membuat telinga Jongin memanas.

_'Grep'_

"WAA!"

Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu cepat kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas pantry, mengurung tubuh yang terduduk itu di antara kedua lengannya.

"Berani menertawakan kekasihmu, _eoh?"_ ucapan yang disertai senyum miring itu membuat Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan aku...ahhh~" cicitan Kyungsoo segera berubah menjadi desahan karena Jongin yang serta merta menjilat intens leher kirinya. Perut Kyungsoo terasa berdesir.

"J-Jonginnie se-sebaiknya kita ahh~...ki-kita...hmmaahh~ memberes-khan ba-barangmuuhh~ahh~..."

Jongin menjauhkan bibir dan lidahnya dari leher Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah terengah yang memerah itu dengan jenaka.

"Barang apa, sayang? Semuanya bisa kupersiapkan nanti. Lagipula..._'chup'_"

"Asal ada kau disisiku, aku bersumpah tidak butuh yang lain..." desah seduktif Jongin di depan bibir Kyungsoo kemudian langsung melumat bibir kenyal itu intim. Tubuh tegapnya makin condong kedepan menghimpit Kyungsoo. _Namja_ mungil itu refleks melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin saat kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Nafas yang panas dan terengah serta tubuh keduanya yang saling menekan membuat mereka seakan diselubungi api cair yang begitu membara.

"Jong-Jongiinnhh~ ahh~...se-sebaiknya ohh~ sebaiknyaahh...kita mem-hmppthh~"

"Dua hari lagi kupastikan kita menikah, jadi sekarang kau tenanglah. Diam dan nikmati ini..." ucap Jongin mengerling nakal seraya menjilati pipi Kyungsoo. Bagian vital keduanya sudah menegang dan saling bersinggungan dibawah sana membuat Jongin susah bernafas.

"Ta-Tapi aku –hmmptt...ahh~ohh~" erangan Kyungsoo kian menjadi saat Jongin melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo di pinggangnya sehinga milik keduanya yang mengeras itu makin saling menekan kuat. Kyungsoo merasa perutnya makin bergejolak ketika merasakan sekeras apa Jongin di bawah sana. Kyungsoo sadar. Jongin kini benar-benar horny. Kedua tangan Jongin telah merengkuh tubuhnya erat dan jemarinya yang lincah itu telah melancarkan sentuhan panasnya di pinggang dan punggung Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan jari-jari panjang itu menyusup kedalam bajunya. Kyungsoo makin melayang apalagi Jongin terus bergerak menggesek juniornya yang sekeras batu itu ke selangkangan Kyungsoo. Pandangan keduanya mengabur dalam gairah yang kian berkobar.

Kyungsoo melampiaskan nikmat yang ia rasakan dengan menjambak dan mencengkeram surai kelam Jongin. Kakinya makin melingkar kuat di pinggang _namja_ tinggi itu. Saat Jongin melepaskan cumbuannya di bibir Kyungsoo, _namja_ bermarga Do itu langsung membalas perlakuan nakal Jongin dengan menjilati leher berkulit tan itu. Aroma khas Jongin langsung menyergap indera penciumannya membuat Kyungsoo makin mabuk.

"Engghh~" erang Jongin saat Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya. Jongin berusaha meredam desahannya dengan balas menggigit bahu Kyungsoo. _Namja_ manis itu menjerit yang kemudian dibungkam kembali oleh bibir seksi Jongin. Jemari Kyungsoo mulai hilang kendali. Kini jari-jari putih itu bergerak cepat melepas kancing kemeja hitam Jongin dan meraba bagian dada atasnya.

Jongin terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo sedangkan satu tangannya kini sudah berada di perut Kyungsoo. Membelai lapisan hangat disana hingga kaos Kyungsoo semakin terangkat keatas. Jemari Jongin bergerak liar keatas, meraba dan memelintir nipple yang sudah keras disana dengan kuat. Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan di dalam mulut Jongin. Tanpa sadar ia menghentakkan pinggang Jongin kuat hingga menabrak keras selangkangannya. Denyutan nyeri bercampur nikmat membuat Jongin mendongak dan Kyungsoo tak menyiakan kesempatan itu untuk berbalik mencumbu tubuh Jongin yang hampir topless. Dilepaskannya kemeja hitam itu hingga tubuh sempurna Jongin terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin disini atau di kamar, sayang?" ucap Jongin kembali mencumbu wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah manis itu sudah mengkilat penuh keringat dan juga salivanya. Jongin bangga melihat hal itu.

"Di-di kamar..oohh~"

Dan tanpa babibu lagi Jongin langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah melemas dan membawanya ke kamar mereka –kamar Kyungsoo tanpa pernah menduga akan keberadaan dua manusia yang hampir mimisan dari balik jendela di sudut dapur. Kris dan Suho.

.

"Adikmu benar-benar mesum. Kasihan sekali _baby_-ku..."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Jongin bisa seliar itu _Hyung_. Hahh~ kurasa pilihanmu untuk menginap di rumahku sangat tepat. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan sibuk 'berpesta' sampai pagi...ckckck..."

"Adikmu mirip pejantan di musim kawin." Kembali Kris bersungut dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah efek dari adegan Jongin-Kyungsoo.

"Jangan keterlaluan, sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjadi adikmu. Naga jelek!" omel Suho yang segera berbalik menuju rumahnya. Kris tanpa disuruh langsung mengikuti langkah _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hhhh...aku ingin punya pacar." Lirih Kris pelan sebelum mengikuti jejak Suho melompati pagar rumahnya –_mengabaikan pintu di sudut halaman_– kemudian masuk ke pintu rahasia di halaman belakang rumah Suho. Kris baru mengetahui keberadaan pintu itu hari ini karena pintu itu sebelumnya di tutup oleh Suho dengan tumpukan bata dan Kris hanya menduga tumpukan bata itu ada karena masih berguna bagi Suho untuk membangun rumahnya yang kebetulan memang baru direnovasi.

Ya, keduanya memang tidak pergi kemana-mana. Hanya kerumah Suho karena Kris percaya pada nalurinya yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada adegan dewasa terjadi di rumahnya, dia tidak ingin merusak matanya, jadi dia segera memaksa Suho untuk menyetujui ide brilliannya yang sebenarnya menyulitkan Suho itu. Bagaimana tidak, karena Kyungsoo yang batal memasak, Suho yang terkena imbasnya. _Namja_ yang kemampuan memasaknya benar-benar diragukan itu dipaksa Kris membuat sup iga sapi yang langsung membuat Suho sweatdrop. Susah payah Suho membuatnya dengan petunjuk ala kadar dari internet dan setelah masakan pesanan itu jadi-pun Kris bukannya membuat hati Suho senang. Malah membuat simpang empat-lah yang terparkir di dahi mulus _namja_ berkulit putih itu. Jika saja orang yang Suho hadapi bukan Kris maka sudah dari tadi Suho akan mencincangnya sepenuh hati.

"Ya! Joonmoney! Jangan tidur! Ayo cepat bantu aku mempersiapkan pernikahan baby-ku." Titah Kris saat melihat Suho yang langsung rebahan di atas sofa. Suho menulikan telinganya karena jujur dia benar-benar lelah namun dengan sigap tangan besar Kris menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk. Suho berdecak tak suka. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kusut.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Hyung_! Aku ingin istirahat sebentar!" rutuk Suho memelas.

"Tidak ada alasan, Suho-ku yang manis. _Jja!_ Rangkai konsep acaranya dan aku akan menghubungi bagian Wedding Organizer." Ucap Kris santai menyerahkan selembar kertas dan pena pada Suho sedangkan dia sibuk menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen-_nya sebelum menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya. Suho berdecih kesal kemudian melaksanakan 'amanat' Kris, membuat konsep acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

"Jongin_-ah_..." panggil Kyungsoo lemah pada Jongin yang masih berbaring mendekap erat tubuh polosnya.

"Hmm?"

"Besok kau kuliah?" tanya Kyungsoo mengusap sayang dada bidang yang ia jadikan sandaran.

"_Aniyo_, tapi kurasa aku akan kekampus menyelesaikan urusan kepindahanku, _wae_?" Jongin merendahkan wajahnya mencium kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat..."

"Ng? Kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Ada yang harus kulakukan dan itu lebih baik jika bersamamu." Ujar Kyungsoo makin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin dan Jongin menatap bingung Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh polos mereka seakan tak terganggu dengan udara malam yang mulai menerobos masuk dari jendela yang masih terbuka.

_Ne_, sejak siang tadi mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk orgasme di ranjang hingga matahari tenggelam. Tubuh yang lengket dan aroma seks yang menguar tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka malah hal itu membuat mereka semakin nyaman untuk terus menautkan diri satu sama lain seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah...aku mengerti. Itu pasti rahasia terbesar darimu untukku. Aku akan bersabar menunggu hingga esok." Ujar Jongin pengertian. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir bengkak Kyungsoo sebelum kembali merapatkan wajah manis itu kedadanya.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa, Jonginnie?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau." jawab Jongin cepat. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Issh! Serius. Kau ingin apa biar aku buatkan untukmu."

"Sungguh aku hanya ingin kau, _Hyung_..."

"Ya! Jongin –ahhh~"

_Yeah_, Kyungsoo kembali mendesah karena Jongin yang kembali menggenjot pelan bawah tubuhnya. Tidak susah karena milik Jongin memang masih bersarang di hole sempit yang panas itu.

"Ngghh~...ahhh...Jonginnieehhh~"

Dan sepertinya memang benar, Do Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang diinginkan Jongin untuk makan malam.

* * *

.

Disinilah sekarang mereka berada. Di sebuah pantai di daerah Mokpo. Keduanya berdiri di pinggiran laut dengan salah satunya memejamkan mata erat. Jongin makin bingung. Selama perjalanan dengan bis tadi Jongin terus-menerus bertanya tentang kemana mereka akan pergi namun Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya yang lembut dan satu kalimat yang terus-menerus membuat Jongin terpaksa bungkam.

_'Ketempat dimana aku ingin sekali kau melihatnya.'_

Dan ternyata tempat itu adalah...pantai? Mengapa harus jauh-jauh ke Mokpo hanya demi melihat pantai? Untuk apa Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke pantai ini?

"Dulu...aku sering kesini jika Jongin pergi bekerja."

"..."

"Aku dulu tidak tahu jika seperti inilah pemandangan yang bisa kulihat karena dulu semuanya gelap dimataku. Ternyata disini sangat indah." kata Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hei. Kau tidak lupa 'kan? Aku dulu tinggal di desa ini, Jongin_-ah_? Kau pasti sudah tahu itu..." kekeh Kyungsoo mendekat ke sisi Jongin. Mengusap wajah tampan yang masih terdiam itu sekilas.

"Aku bukannya lupa, _Hyung_. Hanya saja mengapa harus kesini? Dan lagi, apa yang sedari tadi kau peluk itu? Tadinya kukira bekal, namun kau tak kunjung membukanya.." gerutu Jongin manja. _Namja_ yang terkesan dingin itu memang sekarang sering menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu pada Kyungsoo. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah kesebuah kotak persegi yang berada di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Untuk inilah aku kesini..." lirih Kyungsoo yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Jongin berjalan kearah bebatuan pantai yang tersusun membentuk bukit kecil yang menjorok ke arah laut. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"_Hyung_...sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban atas semua tindakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah tersenyum manis dan dengan perlahan membawa kedua tangan Jongin untuk ikut memegang kotak persegi itu kemudian ia membukanya. Sesuatu berwarna putih sedikit keruh terkumpul banyak di dalam kotak itu dan Jongin menatap penuh tanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya."

"..."

"Aku akan melepas Jongin..." ujarnya tersenyum namun tatapannya mulai berkabut.

Untuk beberapa detik Jongin terdiam memikirkan maksud kalimat Kyungsoo dan kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga. "_H-Hyung_...ini...ini..."

"Ini Kim Jongin-ku. Orang yang akan selalu kucintai sepenuh hati. Nyawaku dan juga nafasku. Kukira aku telah egois dengan memaksanya untuk terus bersamaku. Dia pasti bahagia jika kubebaskan sekarang. Namun, aku ingin melepasnya bersamamu. Sekaligus aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena kini aku juga mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku."

Jongin tak kuasa berkata-kata saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa apa yang dia sentuh sekarang adalah...abu jenazah Jongin.

Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan ke ujung bukit kecil itu. Jongin mengikutinya. Kyungsoo mengganti sarung tangannya dengan sarung tangan putih yang ia simpan dalam mantel. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian dengan mantap mengambil segenggam abu itu dan membiarkannya terbang tertiup angin. Jongin gemetar melihat pemandangan itu. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diamnya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan orang yang ia cintai untuk menyatu dengan alam. Jongin ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu namun Jongin sadar Kyungsoo pasti butuh ketenangan saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kyungsoo terus terdiam. Airmatanya sudah mereda walau masih sesekali jatuh. Jongin masih setia mengamati dari samping kiri Kyungsoo. Kini _namja_ itu kembali memejamkan matanya dengan dua tangan tertangkup memanjatkan doa. Jongin ikut memejamkan mata berdoa dalam hati. Mengucapkan doa-doa untuk ketenangan arwah Jongin dan juga menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Jongin dan Tuhan yang telah membuatnya bertemu Kyungsoo.

Saat membuka matanya, Jongin terkejut. Matanya kembali terbelalak. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Bukan karena Kyungsoo yang masih setia memejamkan mata berdoa melainkan karena sesosok tubuh yang terlihat memeluk erat kekasihnya itu dari belakang dengan mata terpejam dan wajah bersandar di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin berteriak namun urung saat menyadari sosok itu... ternyata memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya dan ketika pandangannya mengarah sedikit kebawah, Jongin sadar. Sosok itu...bukanlah manusia...

"Jo-Jongin _Hyung_..." cicitnya lemah. Tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang masih berdoa namun sepertinya sosok itu sadar dengan Jongin yang menatapnya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut, balas menatap Jongin yang terlihat ketakutan. Sosok itu melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan.

**_"Terimakasih telah mencintai kekasihku. Tolong jaga dia sepenuhnya mulai saat ini. Aku senang akhirnya bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu."_**

"..."

**_"Cintai dia dengan tulus. Jangan biarkan dia menangis sendirian. Tolong bahagiakan dia. Berikan dia semua kasih sayang yang dulu tidak pernah bisa kuberikan padanya."_**

"..."

**_"Aku percaya. Sangat mempercayaimu. Karena kita sama. Kau...aku...sama..."_**

"..."

**_"Kau harus berjanji padaku."_** Ujar sosok itu yang sepertinya memang hanya Jongin-lah yang mampu mendengarnya. Sosok itu menatap penuh harap ke arah Jongin.

**_"Jongin-ah.."_** desak sosok itu lagi pada Jongin

"_N-Ne...Hyung. Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu mencintainya. Melindunginya dengan segenap jiwaku. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu disisinya. Terimakasih telah menitipkannya padaku. Terimakasih telah mengizinkanku mencintainya."_ Ucap Jongin yang ia lantunkan tulus dari dalam hatinya. Memang hanya terdengar seperti bisikan semata namun itu adalah suatu janji yang tulus yang diucapkan dengan segenap jiwa raga. Sosok itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin kemudian tubuh putihnya tampak memudar. Perlahan melayang menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

**_"Terimakasih."_** ucapnya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lenyap. Jongin ikut tersenyum. Dia mendongak kearah langit. Matanya memanas hingga akhirnya butiran _liquid_ itu jatuh dari sudut matanya. _'Terimakasih, Hyung. Jaga kami dari sana, ne. Katakan pada Tuhan aku sangat berterimakasih padanya-Nya. Semoga kau tenang disana, Hyung. Kami akan selalu berdoa untukmu.'_

"_Jongin-ah? Wae?_ Mengapa menangis?" satu tepukan lembut dan suara merdu mengembalikan Jongin kealam sadarnya. Dengan cepat menghapus aliran hangat yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku tadi hanya berdoa dan juga menyampaikan terimakasihku pada Jongin _Hyung_. Kau sudah selesai?"

_'Grep'_

Tanpa diduga Jongin, Kyungsoo malah memeluknya erat. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa?"

"_Ani_...hanya terlalu lega. Rasanya beban yang kutanggung sudah hilang dan terasa sangat ringan. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin_-ah_..." lirih Kyungsoo teredam di dada Jongin. Namun dia masih bisa mendengar suara lirih itu

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Berjanjilah jangan pernah melupakan Jongin _Hyung_. Kau boleh terus mencintainya. Karena itu akan membuatnya terus hidup dalam hatimu. Terimakasih karena telah membagi cinta untuknya padaku. Aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu selamanya."

.

.

* * *

Hari ini upacara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Memang tak semewah dan semeriah pesta pernikahan seharusnya. Hanya mengundang sahabat, kolega dan tetangga sekitar rumah. Orang tua Kris berhalangan hadir karena harus terbang mengurus perusahaan Tuan Wu di Kanada sedangkan Suho, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tak punya orang tua lagi.

Upacara itu hanya berlangsung sekitar 4 jam yang di akhiri dengan makan bersama di halaman belakang rumah Kris. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak sangat bahagia. Keduanya tidak berhenti mengukir senyum dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. Hal itu juga membuat Suho dan Kris tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka.

Setelah makan siang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung berencana terbang ke Jepang. Jongin ingin mereka berbulan madu disana dan langsung menetap di tempat itu. Kris dan Suho kaget dengan keputusan mendadak Jongin. Sebelum menikah, _namja_ tan itu berkata jika dia dan Kyungsoo akan pindah ke Jepang 5 hari lagi, namun ternyata berubah. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena dia belum bersiap sama sekali. Namun karena _namja_ tan yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu begitu memaksa, akhirnya semua setuju dengan pasrah.

* * *

"Jangan terlalu lama 'bermain' dengan _baby-_ku! Aku tidak ingin dia sakit gara-gara kau! Ingat! Aku tidak akan segan-segan memasukkan peluru perakku di kepala mesummu itu. Kau mengerti?!"

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memarahi Jongin terus." Bela Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sudah memucat di depan Kris. Mereka berempat kini berada di Incheon Airport, duduk di baris kursi tunggu keberangkatan. Pesawat tujuan Tokyo akan mengudara kurang dari 1 jam lagi dan sejak 40 menit yang lalu Kris terus saja mengintimidasi Jongin dengan ancaman "sayang" nya. Jongin sudah terlihat _blank_.

"_Ne,_ _Hyung_. Kyungie benar. Aku juga sudah memperingati Jongin akan hal itu. Jadi kau tenang saja. Lagipula mereka sudah menikah. Jongin berhak sepenuhnya atas Kyungsoo." Ujar Suho kalem yang membuat Jongin langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan memeluknya seperti itu! Kau ingin dia ma-hmmptthhhh!" Suho yang tak tahan dengan suara bising Kris langsung membekap mulut _namja_ blasteran itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi adik-adikku sayang. Jangan lupa bawakan _Hyung_ manismu ini oleh-oleh ya..._Annyeeeooooo~nnngg_" ujarnya penuh senyum dan menarik Kris untuk berdiri.

"_Ne_. Aku janji. Terimakasih atas semuanya, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Ujar Jongin tulus dan memeluk erat Suho serta Kris bergantian.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik disana. _Hyungdeul_ tidak usah cemas." Ujar Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kris yang terlihat sendu. "Aku sangat menyayangi Suho _Hyung_ dan juga dirimu. Karena kaulah aku bisa sampai seperti ini. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang aku hanyalah gelandangan di luar sana yang terkatung-katung di Mokpo."

"..."

"Suho _Hyung_, titip Kris _Hyung_, _ne_...jaga dia baik-baik. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Kris memeluknya erat-erat. Sementara Suho sudah menangis di pelukan Jongin.

"Jaga dirimu, _baby_. Pulanglah kapanpun kau mau. Rumah kita pasti sepi tanpa kau. Kau harus pulang sesekali dan menjengukku." Lirih Kris tercekat menahan airmata.

"Pasti, _Hyung_. Pasti! Aku akan pulang lagi kerumah kita. Kau jangan cemas. Hiduplah dengan baik. Carilah seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu dan juga kau cintai sepenuh hati."

"Jika kaulah orang itu, bagaimana?"

"Dia milikku, _Hyung_. Jangan macam-macam." Sanggahan Jongin membuat pelukan Kris dan Kyungsoo terlepas begitu juga Suho. _Namja_ _angelic_ itu sontak tertawa melihat bibir Jongin yang terpout merajuk. Sangat imut. Suho mengusap airmatanya dan segera mengacak gemas surai kelam Jongin.

"_Aigoo_...kau itu suami orang. Jangan bertingkah kekanakan lagi. Bibir ini sungguh jelek untuk dicium Kyungsoo." Ujar Suho mencubit bibir bawah Jongin membuat _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan yang disambut gelak tawa dari Kris dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

Pesawat ke Tokyo sudah lepas landas 5 menit yang lalu. Suho dan Kris masih berdiam mematung di depan jendela besar itu. Menatap entah kemana dan memikirkan apa.

"Hhh~ aku sudah merindukan _baby-_ku sekarang..." gumam Kris yang membuat Suho langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Baru 5 menit dan kau sudah merindukan mereka?" tanya Suho tak percaya.

"Bukan 'mereka'. Hanya _baby_ Kyungie-ku..." sahut Kris masih menatap kedepan. Suho hanya membulatkan mulut dna mengangguk sekali kemudian kembali fokus pada jendela atau pemandangan di depannya.

"Seandainya aku punya kekasih. Pasti aku tidak akan kesepian seperti ini..." gumamnya lagi.

"Makanya mulai sekarang carilah satu dan kenalkan dia padaku." Ucap Suho tersenyum lemah masih menatap kedepan.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan mencarinya lagi dan aku juga tidak bisa mengenalkannya padamu." Ucap Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Eh? _Wae?_" tanya Suho menatap Kris –lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu jika orang itu adalah kau?" jawab Kris santai kemudian melangkah berbalik menjauhi Suho yang masih mencerna maksud ucapan Kris dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tersentak.

"YA! Apa maksudmu?" Suho langsung berlari-lari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris. Kris terdengar menghela nafas frustasi dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang yang sangaaaaaattttt lamban sepertimu..." setelah itu Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Suho kembali membatu. Keningnya mengerut membuat mata sipit itu semakin menyipit. "Dia...mencintaiku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan sedetik setelahnya Suho langsung melompat girang dan berteriak memanggil Kris. Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap horor kearah mereka.

"_Hyuuuuuunnnnggg nado saranghaeeeee_!" jeritnya sambil berlari yang sukses membuat Kris yang berada sedikit jauh di depannya berhenti. Tubuh tinggi itu berbalik, tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya lebar. Bersiap menyambut Suho yang kini tengah berlari menuju kepelukan hangatnya.

~(^.^~)(~^.^)~

* * *

**END**

* * *

_WOAAAAHHH_

_Akhirnya bisa juga tamat nih FF aneh #lapiler_

_Terimakasih buat yang sudah nemenin aku dari chap 1 For You ampe Last chap ASBYS..._

**_Special X.O.X.O untuk:_**

**_hdkL12, athali92, dwie the exostan, greenred, Aku suka ff, ryanryu, opikyung0113, Lalala Kkamjong, Anna216, LAB27, flower you, nnukeybum, Jung Eunhee, Guest, ErnasTiaraa, serta seluruh reader yang sudah fav n follow ff ini._**

_Gamsahaeyo buat attention kalian semua. Rifyu-rifyu kalian benar-benar supply semangat buatku. Walau aku agak sedih semakin kesini jumlahnya 'makin banyak' dan jumlah silent reader juga tambah WOW. Tapi gak apa-apa. Resiko...hahaha #tawamaksa_

_Maaf jika selama ini aku banyak salah pada kalian . m(_ _)m . jarang bales rifyu apalagi PM. Itu semata-mata bukan aku sengaja. Ada beberapa hal yang gak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata #tsaaahh. Intinya aku minta maaf pokoknya (^.^)_

_._

_Lastly, berkenankah kembali memberikan rifyu?_

_Sampai Jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan, chingudeul #lambai-lambai_

_"GOMAPSEUMNIDA ! ANNYEOOOOOONNNNGGG!"_

_(Baturaja, March 2014)_

**_WE ARE ONE !_**


End file.
